Where I'm Going
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: Everything is finally working out for Nat and Alex. The band is going great, Nat and Rosalina are going strong, there hadn't been any drama anywhere and their uncle was finally supporting the band. And then, disaster strikes. Again, Nat's world comes tumbling down around him. Can Nat, Alex and Rosalina pull through this new obstacle? SEQUEL TO THAT SUMMER!
1. Getting The News

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**And now...**

**Here it is...**

**The moment you've all been waiting for...**

**THE SEQUEL TO THAT SUMMER! :D **

**It's called "Where I'm Going" as you probably already know! (: I hope you guys like this! This chapter is SUPER LONG! I don't know if all the chapters will be this long, but they'll be lengthy, I can tell you that! **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**(:**

* * *

"A large car crash has been reported in New Jersey. Authorities on the scene say that all involved have been reported dead. Police have not yet released the names of the victims, but will release them as time goes on..."

Someone frantically knocked at the door of the Wolff apartment.

Nat was home, but he was in too much of shock to answer the door. He was practically numb. It was almost as if he were in a daze. He knew who it was, or who it should be. She would let herself in.

The door opened immediately and Rosalina Tai, his best friend and girlfriend ran inside. "I got your text. What's wrong?"

Nat only stared at the TV, which was still showing images of the scene of the car crash.

"You heard about that? Isn't it sad, I feel so bad for those people and their families."

He took a deep breath. "Rosalina, someone I know...was in that crash."

Rosalina looked at him. "It's not...it's not Alex, is it?"

He shook his head.

"It can't be...it can't be one of the guys..."

"It's not. They're all fine."

"Then who...?"

"It's...my uncle. Uncle Miles."

"What? No, that can't be right."

Nat only shook his head.

"They haven't even released the names yet, Nat, how could that be?"

"My aunt called."

"What did she say?"

Nat picked up his phone, and played the voicemail:

"_Nat, it's Aunt Emma calling. I'm calling about...your uncle," _The voice stopped, and Rosalina could tell she was crying. _"He...he was coming home from a festival in New Jersey and there was an accident. Uncle Miles didn't make it. I'm so sorry, Nat. Call me back when you get this."_

Instead of putting his phone away, Nat just dropped it.

"Oh my God, Nat..." Rosalina walked over to the couch and hugged her boyfriend. "I'm so sorry this is happening."

Nat returned the hug, hugging her back tightly.

"You'll get through this, okay? I'll be right here with you the whole time."

He pulled away from the hug. "Thank you Rosie."

"Where's Alex?"

"At the skate park. He doesn't know yet."

Rosalina sighed. "How do you think he'll take it?"

The door opened and Alex walked inside. "Hey Nat, you'll never guess what happened! Oh hey Rosalina," Alex said, walking into the living room.

"Alex...I have to tell you something," Nat said, motioning for his brother to sit next to him.

"What is it?" Alex asked, sitting next to him.

"Alex, today Uncle Miles was driving home from a music festival...and there was a car accident."

"Is he okay? Do you we have to go to the hospital?"

Nat looked at the TV, then looked back at his brother and sighed.

It finally hit Alex. "No...no, no, no, no, no! Everything was finally working out! Everything was going great!"

"Alex, please–"

"No! No, you're wrong!"

"Alex…"

"Just…leave me alone!" Alex said and stormed out of the room into his bedroom.

Nat sighed again.

"Should we…?" Rosalina asked cautiously.

He shook his head. "No. That's how he deals with it. Let him calm down first."

"Nat, it'll be okay. I promise," She said.

"I don't know anymore, Rosie."

"It will be. It got better after your dad died, right? And it got better after everything with Uncle Miles right? Now is no different. You'll get through this, just like always. Maybe it'll take a little longer. But the guys and I will be right there, with you and Alex."

"But I can't believe I hated him for so long, and now…he's gone."

"Nat," She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You were okay and everything was fine. It's not like you were fighting when he left for the festival."

He only shook his head.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly.

She stood up from the couch. "I'm going to call my dad and tell him I'm staying the night here, okay?" She kissed his head. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

She gave him a smile and walked away.

Nat turned off the TV. He couldn't bear watching those images anymore. He dropped the remote on the floor with his phone. What was he supposed to do? Their source of money was gone. Besides the band, and his side job, he knew that wasn't enough to pay for everything. How would they stay in the apartment? How would they take care of the band? How would they take care of themselves? All the questions from the summer resurfaced in his mind.

"Nat? Are you okay?"

He shook himself out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You kinda zoned out," Rosalina said, sitting next to him.

"Oh…sorry."

"It's fine. But have you eaten?"

"I don't know if I can think about food right now."

"C'mon Nat, please? We can eat and watch movies for the rest of the day. We can even call the guys if you want."

"No, we don't have to."

"Then I'll make some mac and cheese and you, me and Alex can watch movies. What about that?"

He shrugged.

"I'm taking it as a yes. This mac and cheese will be the best you've ever had," She said, getting up.

"I'll be the judge of that!" He called after her.

**~NBB~**

They got Alex to come out for dinner, but he didn't say much and Nat didn't eat much.

Rosalina convinced both of the boys to watch movies. Both boys silently agreed.

Alex sat in the egg chair, as usual and Nat and Rosalina sat on the couch. They watched movies for literally the rest of the day. Rosalina noticed that neither Nat or Alex seemed too into it. But she really couldn't blame them. It was obvious Alex was dealing with it, but Nat…Nat didn't seem to be doing much of anything at all.

After one of their movies was over, Nat stood up. "Alex, c'mon it's time for bed."

Alex slowly got up, with their dog Lucky at his feet, and trudged to his bedroom.

"I'll go get some blankets," Rosalina said, standing up.

"You could sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Nat, I–"

"Please?"

She could see the look in his eyes. It was one she'd seen before, but only one other time. It was during the summer, when he was under too much stress. She couldn't help it. She nodded. "Okay." She followed him to his room and he got some blankets out for himself.

They both got comfortable and it was silent for a while until Rosalina said, "Nat…Alex got mad when he heard the news. What about you? You haven't done anything and it actually kind of worries me."

"I'm fine," He said from the floor.

"Would you come sit up here with me for a little bit?"

"But it's so far away…" He joked.

She laughed quietly. "Please?"

He got up from the floor and sat next to her on the bed.

"You okay?"

Nat stared around the room and nodded.

"You don't seem okay."

That was when he finally met her eyes and Rosalina saw his eyes were red from crying.

"You've been…crying," She said, just like when they were little.

"I can't say I've been chopping onions this time," Nat joked, trying to keep himself from crying any more.

She gave him a sympathetic smile and pulled him into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were so upset?"

"I'm not good at talking about my feelings."

"I know that, but I thought you'd at least tell me something."

"I just…I can't believe he's really gone," He said, as one lone tear slipped down his face. He was quick to wipe it away.

"It'll be okay. He's in a better place now," She reassured him.

"I miss him already."

"I know…but it'll be better in time."

Nat pulled back and covered his face. He sighed and put his hands down. "I don't know."

"What else is bothering you?"

He looked at her.

"Nat, do you think I'm blind?" I can tell when something is bothering you."

"What if my aunt doesn't give us money anymore? What if she stops helping us? What if the only reason she did it, was because Uncle Miles said so? What if we get kicked out of the apartment? What if we have to stop the band because we can't afford it?" Nat blurted out.

"Take a deep breath and calm down, Nat. That's not going to happen. I doubt your aunt would just stop giving you money."

"But what if she does?"

"Then we'll figure out what to do. You're smart, Nat. Believe it or not. Me and the guys are here for you and Alex, okay?"

"You're right."

"Don't worry about any of that right now. We'll get it all straightened out soon. So get some sleep, okay? You'll need it."

"Okay," Nat said, getting up from the bed.

"Nat," She said, grabbing his wrist.

He looked back at her. Even in the darkness of his bedroom, he could tell she was looking right at him.

"Could you sleep up here with me? Please?"

He grinned and nodded.

She scoot over against the wall so he'd have room to lie down.

He got under the blanket with her and they both lied down. "I missed you spending the night here. I miss it from the summer."

"I missed it too," She said. She smiled sheepishly. "And to be honest, I missed sleeping with your blanket."

Nat was slightly confused. "Why?"

"I know it sounds weird, but it smells like you, which is kind of...comforting."

He smiled. "I hope I smell good."

She nodded and smiled. "Don't worry."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Good, because I'm not leaving until I know you're okay."

**~NBB~**

"_Crazy car, to lead me nowhere, lead me nowhere, lead me nowhere, actually it's made for that, made for that…" _

Nat picked up his phone from the floor. "Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"Nat, are you guys okay?" Cooper Pillot, one of his best friends and the band's manager, asked worriedly.

"We're…fine. Why?"

"Names from this huge car crash in New Jersey was released this morning on the news. And one of them was…"

Nat sighed, as he carefully sat up in bed. "I know."

"I'm so sorry, Nat. I know how close you guys were becoming."

"Yeah…"

"If there's anything I can do, just call me. I'm here for you. The guys are here too."

"The guys know?"

"Well, right after I saw it, David called and told me he saw it. So I'm assuming he's told Thomas and Qaasim somehow too."

"Right…well, thanks Coop."

"Anytime."

"Wait a second, what time is it?"

"It's almost noon, why?"

"Whoa! We slept in!" Nat said loudly in surprise, then covered his mouth. He didn't want to wake Rosalina.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," He said quietly. "It was a long night last night."

"I'm guessing you already told Rosalina."

"Yeah…she spent the night last night," Nat said, looking at his girlfriend's sleeping figure beside him.

"Well at least your talking to someone."

"What do you mean?"

"Nat, I've known you for a long time," Cooper explained. "I know for a fact that in these types of situations, Alex gets really angry, and you go really quiet and shut everyone out."

Nat couldn't deny it. Cooper knew him too well.

"I also know that if anyone can talk to you, it's Rosalina. But I want you to know that I'm always here to talk."

"Thanks Cooper. That means a lot."

"You're welcome. I'll let you go. You've probably got some things to deal with."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Nat hung up his phone and leaned back on his pillows. He sighed. He would have to call back his aunt today, and he knew it. He couldn't avoid her forever. He would have to talk with her sometime. Would she continue to give them money? Or at least help? He knew those days of Uncle Miles helping with the band were over. Aunt Emma isn't that type of person. But how much would things change exactly?

Just then, Rosalina turned over to face him.

He brushed her hair out of her face and she opened her eyes.

"Morning," She said, looking up at him.

"Morning, Rosie."

She sat up next to him. "I just woke up and you're already stressing. I can see it in your eyes. What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking. I'm going have to call my aunt today."

"Yeah but it's nothing, right?"

"I'm guessing we're going to talk about the funeral."

Rosalina leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm right here for you, okay? I'm staying with you no matter what. I'll be there with you through everything."

"Thanks, babe," He said, remembering their joke with a grin.

She sighed with frustration, trying to hold back a smile. "Just this once."

He smiled. "Thank you." He kissed her cheek. "Did you know I love you?"

"You may have mentioned once or twice."

"Good. I was just making sure you knew."

"Did you know that I love _you_?"

"Yeah, because if you didn't I would've gone crazy a long time ago."

"No," She said, smacking him on the arm. "You wouldn't."

"Okay, but I wouldn't be where I am today. I hope you know that without you last summer would've been a living nightmare."

"I still don't think that."

"Yeah, well I know that."

"That's good, because you're stuck with me."

* * *

**A/N-Ta-da! Hahaha, I hope you guys liked it! **

**Review please? (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	2. The Aftermath

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**So... **

**Yes, ALREADY, I don't know about this chapter... **

**I'm practically self-conscious about my writing, I'm sorry. Lol. **

**I'm sure you guys will like it though! (: **

* * *

"Aunt Emma? It's me, Nat."

Alex and Rosalina were sitting in the living room, waiting for Nat to finish talking to the brothers' aunt.

"So this means there's gonna be funeral, right?" Alex asked.

Rosalina nodded sadly.

He sighed. "Two in one year…"

"I'm sorry, Alex. I know how hard this must be."

"But Nat has you to help him through it."

Rosalina walked over to where Alex was sitting in the egg chair and knelt in front of him. "Alex, just because I'm Nat's girlfriend, doesn't mean I won't be there for you too. If you ever need to talk about anything you know you can come to me, or Nat, right?"

He nodded. "Thanks Rosalina."

Nat walked back into the living as Rosalina stood up.

"So?" She asked.

He only shook his head and walked into his bedroom.

"That can't be good," Alex said. "You should go talk to him."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

He nodded.

She walked out of the living room and into Nat's bedroom. "Nat?" She asked, shutting the door behind her. "What happened?"

He was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. "I can't do this anymore, Rosie."

"Do what anymore?"

He turned on his side so his back was to her.

"Talk to me, Nat. Please."

He didn't respond.

She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. "Don't shut me out. If you shut me out, you won't talk to anyone, I know it. And if you don't talk to anyone, then it'll be a lot worse, I can tell you that right now."

He rolled over onto his back and looked up at her.

"What happened?" Rosalina asked quietly.

"I can't go to another funeral," He mumbled, looking down. "I can't do it."

"I'll be right there with you the whole time and I won't leave your side. Alex will be there too. And if you want, you can ask the guys to come too. Even Kristina if you really want to. But you're not alone in this, Nat. I promise you that."

"Even with you guys there, I can't do it. I can't look at Uncle Miles when he's…" He sighed, looking back up at her. "Not after Dad's."

"Then don't look. No one said you had to."

"People are going to expect me to pay my respects. Everybody thinks I owe him that. And…I kinda do."

"You will, by being there. Don't push yourself to do something you're not comfortable with."

He shook his head. "I just can't do it."

"It'll be hard, there's no denying it. But I'm going to be there to help you through it. So will Alex. Which by the way, you need to talk to him."

Nat groaned. "What'd I do now?"

"Nothing…not yet anyway," She joked. "But I think Alex just needs to talk to you. I think he's feeling a little left out. He needs his big brother."

"How did you find any of that out?"

"I just know," She said, shrugging. "What else did your aunt say?"

"She said that maybe…it'd be nice if Alex and I…and the band…performed at the funeral service. But I don't know."

"Why not?"

"None of our songs are really suited for a funeral. And I don't think I can get up there and perform right now, Rosie."

She got up and walked over to his desk, pulled open a drawer and started looking through it.

He sat up quickly. "What are you doing?"

"I know where you keep your song lyrics," She said, sorting through the papers inside the desk. She pulled out two sheets of paper and shut the drawer. She walked back over to Nat and handed them to him.

He read the top of the paper:

_Nowhere/I Miss My Family _

"Rosie, I–"

"It's a good song, Nat. It may be old but it's good. And it'll be perfect for the funeral. I'm not saying you _have _to perform, but I think you should really consider it."

He sighed and nodded. "I will."

"Don't stress yourself out so much, okay? I don't want to see you as bad as you were in the summer."

"I know."

"So will you be okay?"

"For now," He shrugged.

She could tell he was joking but she still said, "You know you're lucky I love you."

"I know I am. I'm glad you do."

**~NBB~**

Nat walked over to his little brother who was sitting at the piano. "What are you writing?"

Alex shrugged. "Nothing, I was just looking at a few of my old songs."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right Alex? I am your older brother."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"So then why haven't you said anything about Uncle Miles at all?"

"I've said…stuff."

"To who? The wall?" Nat joked, sitting down on the bench next to his brother. "I feel like I haven't been a very good brother lately. I've been too wrapped up in my own problems that I haven't talked to you about Uncle Miles at all."

"What's there to talk about? He's gone."

"How do you feel about him being gone?"

Alex stayed quiet for a few minutes. He looked down. "I might miss him…a little bit. I mean…even if he was kind of a jerk to Dad…he did take care of us."

"It's okay to miss him, Alex. I miss him too. Even after everything he's done. It's okay to forgive."

The younger Wolff brother looked up. "You think so?"

Nat nodded. "I think Dad's okay with it."

"But…it's just hard because it feels like we just got through with Dad's funeral and stuff. I don't know if I really want to go to another funeral."

"I know. I know exactly how you feel. But we'll get through it together. And Rosalina will be there…and the guys. It'll be okay."

"Thanks Nat."

"You're welcome. Just remember you can talk to me about anything, Alex. It's bad if you keep things like that to yourself."

"How do you know?"

"Personal experience."

…

"Hey," Rosalina said, sitting down next to Nat on the couch.

He was looking through a phonebook, and didn't even look up at her. "Hey."

"I talked to Cooper. He said he and the guys would come to the funeral if you want."

"Great," He said, still not making eye contact.

"What are you doing?"

"That's great, Rosie."

She gave him a look. "Are you even listening?"

"Whatever you say."

"Okay fine, then I'm breaking up with you and I'll just go out with Thomas instead," She lied, trying to see if it would catch his attention.

The comment didn't even faze him. "If that's what you want."

She stood up and pulled the phonebook away from him.

He finally looked up at her. "No! Rosie, I need to keep looking–"

"Nathaniel, do you even realize what you just said?"

Nat stopped and looked down. "Um…" He hesitated. "No…"

"According to what you just said, we're not dating anymore and I get to go out with Thomas."

"What? No, no, no, no." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…I'm a little distracted."

"What are you doing with these phonebooks anyway? You've been looking through them for almost two hours," Rosalina said, sitting back down next to him.

"I'm looking for a funeral home for the service. Aunt Emma said that I should decide."

"Shouldn't she decide since he's _her _husband?"

Nat shrugged. "I guess so, but it's okay with me. I might as well do something instead of just sitting in my sorrow." **(A/N-Haha, song reference!) **

"So stressing yourself out is considered better than that?"

He shrugged again.

The house phone started ringing, but neither of them made a move to answer it. After it rang a few times, it stopped and they heard Alex running into the living room. "Nat, it's for you. It's Aunt Emma."

Nat sighed and took the phone from Alex. "I'll be right back," He told Rosalina and stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"I wonder what she wants," Alex wondered out loud.

"Probably wants to make Nat do something else she should be doing."

"What do you mean?"

Rosalina shook her head. "I think your aunt is kind of stressing out Nat without meaning to."

"Why do you say that?"

"He was doing something for her just now, and he agreed with me breaking up with him and dating Thomas instead."

"Whoa, he must've been out of it," Alex said.

"Exactly."

"Maybe we need to have an intervention."

Rosalina laughed. "What do you have in mind?"

**~NBB~**

"_Are you sure about this? I don't think Nat needs another thing to worry about if he catches you planning this." _

"Don't worry, Cooper. I'm going to be much more careful this time. And there's less to plan. Just remember, tomorrow at three o'clock. Okay? Tell the guys too."

"_Fine. Just be careful, Rosalina. I don't want Nat to worry about it as much as he needs last time." _

"I know, I know. Just don't bring it up when he's around, okay?"

"_I know." _

"So you're coming right? You and the guys?"

"Rosie?"

Rosalina turned around to see Nat standing behind her. "Uh…gotta go Cooper." She quickly hung up the phone without waiting for a response. "Hey Nat. What's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…I was just talking to Cooper about the…um…funeral."

"Oh…what'd he say?"

"He said that he and the guys are coming. But I forgot to mention the possible performance part."

"It's fine, I don't know if we're going to perform anyway."

"You should do it, Nat. Your uncle loved watching you guys perform, you know it," She said, walking over to him.

"Yeah, I know, but I just…I can't do it. Not there."

"You performed at your dad's funeral."

"Yeah, but that's different. He was Dad."

Rosalina laughed. "Okay fine. Do whatever you want. I'll love you either way."

He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "Good."

She sighed and put her head on his chest.

"Tired?"

"No, I'm–" She yawned. "Fine."

"You're a terrible liar," He said, taking her hand, and leading her over to the couch. He sat her down and then sat down next to her.

She leaned her head on his chest again. "Don't you have to work on the funeral?"

"Yeah, but you're more important."

* * *

**A/N-I hope you guys liked it! (: I don't think it was as good as the first chapter, but you know...that's just me. **

**Review please!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	3. Another Nightmare

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Lol, big surprise, but I'm already not really "in love" with this chapter. But I think it's kind of important because it sort of helps move the story along and establishes a few things. **

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy! (: **

* * *

The couple sat on the couch for the rest of the day. At first, Rosalina was actually tired, but then after she'd taken a nap, she wasn't anymore. But she didn't want Nat to leave so she stayed in her current position which meant Nat couldn't get up. Her head was resting on his chest, and he was stroking her hair. Neither of them minded. Just yesterday was stressful enough for Nat, so he was grateful for the break.

"So I never got to ask," Rosalina said. "What did your aunt want?"

"She told me that we're going to have a wake this Saturday and the funeral will be this Sunday," He said, continuing to stroke her hair.

"Did you even find a funeral home yet?"

"We decided on one."

"You know it's a good thing we're on fall break; otherwise I think we'd all be stressed out."

"I know," Nat agreed. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Nat!" Alex said, coming into the living room. "I'm hungry. What are we going to have for dinner?"

"I guess, just for today we can have pizza," Nat said. He looked down at Rosalina. "That means you're going to have to get up."

She groaned. "Do I have to?"

"C'mon babe," He joked, grinning.

She stood up from the couch. "I hate it when you call me that, Nathaniel. You know it."

"Yes, but sometimes, very rarely, I like to annoy you. It's fun," He said, walking into the kitchen.

She followed him. "Fine then, if you like to annoy me, than I'll torture you. I won't kiss you any more for the rest of the day."

"What? No! I'm sorry! I take it back!"

She shook her head. "Too late. You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Please, Rosie?" He begged.

"Nope, sorry, I've made up my mind."

Nat frowned, and turned to get the phone to order the pizza.

Rosalina hopped up on the counter and waited until he was finished. "I've made a decision."

"Which is?"

"I won't kiss you on the lips."

"So how is that good for me?"

She shrugged. "You'll see." She hopped off the counter and walked into the living room.

He followed behind her.

They sat on the couch like normal, except Rosalina wouldn't lean her head on his shoulder, or even sit too close to him. At first, Nat didn't mind, but then after the pizza came, Alex, Rosalina, and he watched a movie, and it was almost time to go to bed when Rosalina still hadn't said much to him. Or even glance in his direction.

Alex had already said goodnight, went to bed and they were lying in Nat's bed when he finally said something to her. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not."

"You haven't talked to me at all."

She turned on her side. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to worry you or anything."

"It's fine, but with everything going on, I can't lose you too."

"You're not losing me," She said. "You're stuck with me."

He kissed her head. "Good."

Rosalina fell asleep almost instantly after that but Nat tossed and turned all night.

"_Nat, can I talk to you?" _

"_Sure, Rosie," He said, sitting down on the couch and putting his arm around her. "What's up?"_

_She scooted away from him. "Look…this is becoming too much…I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry but we have to break up." _

"_What?" Nat asked in shock. _

"_I'm sorry, Nat. Maybe we can still be friends." She walked out of the apartment without another word. _

_Suddenly, the guys walked in and stood in the living room. "Nat," Cooper spoke up. "We need to talk to you." _

"_I don't know if I can guys…Rosalina just broke up with me. For no real reason." _

_The guys looked at each other. _

"_Well…" Cooper said. "That's sorta why we came." _

"_Being your friend comes with too many problems," Thomas said. _

"_We don't have time for that," David said. _

"_Plus, we're starting our own band," Qaasim said. _

"_What?" Nat asked, standing up from the couch. "Why?" _

"_It's too many problems even being in the same band. There's too much drama," Thomas said. _

"_But…guys…" Nat was speechless. _

"_Sorry dude, but we gotta go. The girls are waiting outside," Qaasim said, as he led the way out of the apartment._

_Nat followed them. "What girls?" _

"_The girls who used to like you but like us now," David informed him. _

"_Have a nice life, Nat," Cooper said, as he and the guys walked out. _

_Nat was confused. His best friends and his girlfriend all just left his life. All at the same time, everyone he loved left him. Now what was he supposed to do? Who was he supposed to talk to?_

_Just as he thought this, the house phone started ringing. "Hello?" Nat said, picking up. _

"_Nat, it's your aunt Emma. I'm calling to tell you the funeral is off." _

"_Why?" _

"_I met a new man, and we're moving to Las Vegas to start a new life away from New York." _

"_What about me? What about Alex? How are we supposed to pay the bills? The job I have doesn't pay enough for that." _

"_You've got that silly little band Miles helped you with, don't you? Besides, you'll be eighteen in four years. You can get another job. I'm sure there are plenty of people who would take in a kid like you." _

"_But…Aunt Emma…isn't there–"_

"_Sorry Nat, I have to go our flight leaves soon. Talk to you soon, maybe….or not. Bye!" _

_Great, He thought. The only who hasn't let me down is Alex, wherever he is. How was he supposed to go on? What was he going to do? He would have to get another job, one that paid much more than the band did. Who knows how he'd have time for school, two jobs, and taking care of Alex? Who was supposed to help him? _

Nat sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He looked beside him.

Rosalina didn't seem to notice anything.

_It was just a dream, _he reassured himself. _Scratch that, it was a nightmare. _

"Nat?" Rosalina mumbled sleepily.

"I'm fine, Rosie. Go back to sleep," He whispered.

She sat up and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," He repeated.

She felt his forehead. "You're a little warm. You're sure you're okay?"

He shook his head. "No…"

"What's up?"

"I couldn't sleep and when I finally fell asleep, I had a nightmare that everyone I loved and cared about left me because they couldn't take it anymore."

"Is that what you're afraid of?"

He nodded.

"Nat, don't worry about it. I promise you, I'm not leaving you. I told you that. I could never leave you, Nat. And the same goes for the guys. You've known them for a really long time. Do you really think they would just get up and leave you?"

"Well…no…but in my dream–"

"Nat, it was a dream; something in your head. It didn't actually happen. It won't happen." She laid back down. "Come here."

He laid down next to her and she laid her head on his chest.

He kissed her head again. "Thank you, Rosie."

"I love you, Nat. Don't you forget it."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N-Natalina Love is always the best! (: Don't you guys agree? **

**Review please?! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	4. Guys and Girls Night

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**Soo...this is kind of a short chapter, but I just wanted to publish it. The next chapter will be longer and probably more important, I promise! (: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nat! I need you, hurry! Come here now!"

Nat ran from upstairs down into the living room, to see what his little brother needed. "What is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Alex shook his head, smiling up at his brother.

"Then what is it? What do you need?"

"Today we're having a guys' night!" Alex said excitedly.

Nat was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Alex and I invited the guys over so that you guys could have a sleepover like you used to," Rosalina said, coming up from behind him.

"Well what about you? I'm not just going to kick you out for the night," Nat said, looking at his girlfriend.

"Which is why I'm going to Kristina's for the night," She assured him.

Nat seemed less excited than either of them thought he would be.

"You guys can say gross things, do gross things, talk about girls and whatever, as long as it has no lasting effects on the apartment and I don't hear about it later," She explained.

Nat smiled, but Rosalina could tell it was forced. "Cool, I can't wait."

Alex walked out of the room and was obviously excited.

Nat turned to walk back up the stairs but Rosalina grabbed his wrist. "Hey," She said, pulling him back. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said. "I'm fine. I'm excited."

"You're also lying."

He sighed. "I'm excited for the guys' night, really I am."

"But…?"

"But I'm kind of nervous. I don't know why…but I am."

"It's the guys. They've seen you at your worst, and at your best. They've seen you when…I probably don't even want to know when."

Nat laughed.

"They're your friends. Don't be nervous. They care about you."

"What about you?"

"Me? I care about you."

"No," He shook his head. "I mean what about you? What are you going to do if this is supposed to be an all guys sleepover?"

"I'm going to Kristina's to have a girl's night."

"You're the one who deserves a night off. You stay with the boys all the time," Nat said, pulling her close to him.

"It's because for some odd reason, I put up with all of you," She joked with a smile.

He smiled. "It's because you love me, that's why."

She shook her head. "Mmm….no, I don't think that's it."

He leaned down and kissed her. "That better be the reason."

"How do you know I'm not secretly dating Thomas?" She asked, bringing up their joke.

Nat pulled her into a hug. "Because you're mine, and I'm never letting you go."

She hugged him tightly. "I'd never leave you…I promise."

**~NBB~**

Later on, all the guys came over and Rosalina was getting ready to go to Kristina's house. She walked into the living room to see all the guys sitting around laughing and talking. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving."

"Bye Rosalina," the group chorused.

She started walking towards the door as Nat jumped over the back of the couch and walked after her.

"Hey wait," He said, stopping her. "You sure you're okay with all this?"

She nodded. "Of course I am…are you?"

He nodded slowly.

"I promise, I'll be here when you wake up tomorrow. Then tomorrow afternoon we'll go to the wake."

Nat sighed. "I almost forgot about that."

Rosalina smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. We'll talk tonight, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay, bye babe. I love you."

She smiled. "Love you too, Nathaniel."

…

"Wow…all that has happened in the past two days?" Kristina asked in shock.

Rosalina had just finished telling her close friend about everything that had happened in the past few days as the girls were hanging out in Kristina's bedroom. Rosalina nodded. "And you can come to the funeral if you want to. The wake is tomorrow and the funeral is the day after."

Kristina nodded. "I will. Most definitely."

"It's gonna be a tough two days."

"How are Nat and Alex holding up?"

"Alex…seems okay. But when he's upset, he gets angry so he needs to calm down. Nat just shuts everyone out, but I've been able to get him to talk about it so I think they're both okay. Alex talks to me about it sometimes but he's been talking to Nat more."

"Well that's good. So…how are you and Nat?"

Rosalina couldn't help but smile. "We're good."

"Good? Just good? Not even great?" Kristina asked.

"Okay…we're really great."

"See, I told you that you guys would work out!"

"I know…everyone told me."

**~NBB~**

"Nat, come play truth or dare!" Alex called to his brother.

Nat walked into the living room and sat down on the yellow couch. "Okay, fine."

"Okay, I'm starting," David said. "Alex, truth or dare?"

"Truth. There isn't anything that I have to hide."

"Who's your crush?" David asked.

"Dare," Alex said quickly.

The guys laughed.

"Okay, I _dare _you to tell us who your crush is."

"If I tell you guys, you have to _promise _you won't tell anybody," Alex said.

"We promise," They all said.

"Just tell us!" Thomas urged.

"It's…Juanita."

"I knew it!" Qaasim said.

"Why didn't you tell me, Alex?" Nat asked.

Alex shrugged. "I didn't want to bother you. Plus I didn't want you to bother me about it either."

Nat ruffled his little brother's hair. "Don't worry about it, bro. Your secret is safe with us."

The guys agreed.

"Okay, it's my turn. Truth or dare, Thomas?" Alex asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…"

The night went on for both the girls and the boys. Kristina and Rosalina caught up after not hanging out for so long, and Nat and Alex got their minds off of what was going to happen tomorrow. In the back of his mind, Nat knew that tomorrow was going to be hard. He knew the next day would be even worse. He wished he would've talked to Rosalina about it more. But he also knew that it's not like he'd never have the chance to talk to her ever again. The guys eventually settled down and most of them had fallen asleep, except for Nat. He had tried to fall asleep, really he had. But it just wasn't working. He wondered if Rosalina was coming home tonight. She never really told him whether or not she was spending the night at Kristina's or not. He pulled out his phone to check his messages. Rosalina hadn't responded for an hour. His immediate thought was that something was wrong. But before he could jump to conclusions, he pushed the thought aside. The girls were probably just having a good time, and lost track of what time it was. Everything would be fine. Just like Rosalina said…

Right?

* * *

**A/N-Ugh, it's short. I don't like it. Lol. **

**Would you like to review and make my day? **

**No?**

**Yes? **

**Please? (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	5. The Wake

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**So I would've updated sooner but my computer was being...difficult. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**(: **

* * *

Nat woke up the next morning on the floor in the living room. The apartment was filled with light from outside but the sky was a cloudy gray. He sat up. The guys were all sleeping around him. Could Rosalina have come home last night since he fell asleep? He quietly got up and walked to his bedroom.

It was empty.

He walked through the entire house and found no signs of Rosalina. Forget keeping himself calm.

Something was seriously wrong. It had to be. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone. He tried calling Rosalina but there was no answer.

"Nat? Is everything okay?" Cooper walked over to his friend, noticing how worried he looked.

"Rosalina didn't come home last night."

"Didn't she spend the night at Kristina's?"

"Honestly, I don't know. She said she was going to Kristina's to hang out, but she never said whether or not she was spending the night there. She did say that she would talk to me 'tonight' which was last night, but she never came home. She stopped answering my texts late last night, and I haven't heard from her since."

"Nat, just calm down. I'm sure everything's fine. Just call Kristina," Cooper said.

Nat nodded. "You're right. I'm sure everything's fine…" He picked up his phone to call Kristina.

"_Hello?" _

"Kristina? Please tell me Rosalina's there with you!"

"_Um…no, she left last night." _

"Did she say where she was going?"

"_No, but I just assumed she meant back to your house." _

Nat sighed. "Well if you hear from her, could tell her to call me please?"

_"Of course. I'm sure everything's fine, Nat." _

Nat hung up the phone and turned to Cooper. "She left last night."

"Maybe she…just stopped somewhere and spent the night. She's a smart girl, Nat. She knows what she's doing."

"I hope you're right, Coop."

One by one the guys eventually woke up and Nat and Cooper told them what happened. The guys all said the same thing:

"I'm sure everything's fine."

"Why does everyone say that?" Nat snapped. "How do you know everything's fine? What if something really bad happened?"

"Nat, just calm down. It's Rosalina we're talking about. Don't jump to conclusions to freak yourself out," David said.

It wasn't until in the mid-afternoon after the guys had left and about 2 hours before they were supposed to be at the wake that there was a knock on the apartment door.

Nat rushed over and opened the door.

Rosalina walked inside. "Hey Nat."

"Where've you been?" He asked, shutting the door behind her. "I've been looking all over for you."

She was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You stopped answering last night, then this morning when I wake up you're nowhere to be found, Kristina said you left last night, and you didn't answer your phone. What was I supposed to think?"

At first she thought he was joking, or even over-reacting. But when she saw the look in his eyes she realized Nat was truly afraid something had happened to her. She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," She said quietly.

"What happened?"

"I left Kristina's kind of late so I just decided to sleep at my house for the night. Then I over slept since my phone died last night. I'm sorry…I didn't think to call you or anyone."

He pulled back. "It's okay, I was just…worried."

"Well, everything's okay now. I brought some clothes for me to change into for later. Did you guys figure out what you're going to wear?" She asked, walking to his room.

"What we're going to wear?" Nat asked confusedly, following behind her.

"Yes Nathaniel," Rosalina said, walking over to his closet to look through it. "You can't wear just anything to a wake or funeral."

"Um…well…I haven't exactly thought about it, but I assumed I would have something," He said as he watched her from his bed.

She pulled out nicer clothes for him to wear. "You'll have to wear that tonight, and then we'll figure out something else tomorrow. I'm going to go look for Alex's clothes, okay?"

He nodded.

She came over, kissed him, and said, "Don't worry. It gets better, I promise."

**~NBB~**

Jesse drove them to the funeral home, because she also decided to go to the wake for Nat and Alex's uncle. When the pulled up, there were already a lot of cars, and Nat even noticed the sky was beginning to turn a darker gray. They walked into the funeral home and Nat saw the sign indicating where the viewing room was. He practically froze in his spot.

Rosalina noticed Nat staring at the sign, and walked over. "It's okay," She whispered, taking his hand. "Just relax. I'll be right here the whole time."

He nodded and let her lead him away towards the viewing room.

Jesse walked inside but Nat stopped short, and Alex was right behind him.

"I can't go in there. I can't do it," Nat said, shaking his head.

"Yes you can. You don't have to go up near him, just come inside. I'm sure your aunt would like to see you two here," Rosalina said.

"I don't know if I can do it either," Alex said.

"You both can do it. I know you can. I know it's hard, but it'll be okay. The only way to get over this is to walk in there and look at him. Trust me, I know."

Nat looked reluctant.

She took his hand. "You can do it. I'll be right there next to you." She looked at Alex. "You too, Alex."

"Okay, I'll do it," Nat said, still seeming reluctant. "C'mon Alex, we can do this together."

Alex nodded slowly and stepped forward next to his brother.

Rosalina led the way into the viewing room.

People were everywhere dressed in black or dark clothes, some were crying, some were talking quietly, some were sitting in chairs far away from the casket and others were sitting near the casket.

Nat saw the casket and stopped again.

She squeezed his hand. "Do you want to go up there?"

He shook his head, not moving his eyes from the casket.

"C'mon then, let's go find your aunt," She whispered, leading Nat and Alex away from the casket to find their aunt. They found her talking in another room talking to other people who'd come to the wake.

"Oh Nat, Alex, it's good to see you," She greeted, smiling at her nephews. "Who's this pretty young lady, Nat?"

"Aunt Emma, this is my girlfriend Rosalina. Rosalina, this is my Aunt Emma," Nat introduced them.

Emma smiled and shook Rosalina's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Rosalina."

Rosalina returned the smile. "You too."

"I'll talk to you all later," Emma said, walking away.

"I'll be right back," Nat said, once his aunt was far enough away from them.

Rosalina nodded and watched him walk away.

"Can we go find some milk, please?" Alex said, looking up at Rosalina.

She couldn't help but smile. "Okay Alex. Let's go." They walked down a hallway and found a room with food set out for people to take. Once they'd found Alex some milk, they saw Jesse and sat down with her. Rosalina kept glancing at the door to see when Nat would come back. After a while she figured she should probably go and find Nat. "Guys, I'm going to find Nat, I'll be right back." She got up and walked out of the room to try to find Nat. She was walking down the hallway and could see him sitting in the viewing room. She was beginning to make her way over when she heard:

"Hey Rosalina."

Rosalina turned and saw the guys standing by the doors. "Hey guys."

"How are Nat and Alex?" David asked.

"Holding up…I guess."

"Where are they?" Qaasim asked.

"Alex is in the banquet hall with Jesse and I'm actually looking for Nat right now."

"Wait, banquet hall? Is there food?" Thomas asked.

Rosalina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, there's food. But could you guys please control yourselves?"

The guys nodded.

"But can we _please _go find some food?" Thomas asked.

"Fine, go ahead."

David, Thomas and Qaasim rushed away to find the banquet hall.

"Have you found Nat yet?" Cooper asked, looking at Rosalina.

"He's over there," Rosalina said, gesturing towards the viewing room.

"I'll go talk to him," Cooper said, walking towards the room.

"Good luck," She said, walking after the guys. Rosalina reached the banquet hall and found the guys and Jesse sitting at a table. They all began talking, and Rosalina would talk too but she still kept her eye on the door for Cooper and Nat.

Eventually Cooper walked in and over to their table.

She looked at him.

He shook his head sadly. "Shut down," He mouthed.

"I'll be right back guys," Rosalina excused herself and walked out of the room. She walked to the viewing room. She found Nat sitting in the back staring at the casket. "You okay?"

He nodded, not taking his eyes off the casket.

She sat next to him. "You're shutting me out, Nat. You're shutting everyone out. You can't do that."

"I know…" He said quietly.

"So talk to me," She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's just all finally setting in, you know? Seeing him…_there_…just makes me realize it's real. And no matter how much I'd like it to be, this isn't any dream or nightmare."

"I'm sorry."

Nat only stared at the casket.

"Nat, look at me."

He turned his head to look at her.

"Please, quit torturing yourself. If you're not comfortable about seeing your uncle there, then don't force yourself to look at him, okay?" She whispered.

He nodded. "Thank you for being here," He said.

"You're welcome."

"If everyone could please gather in the viewing room, the priest would like to say a few words," The funeral director said.

"C'mon, let's go," Rosalina said, standing up.

Nat stood up beside her and they walked to where the chairs were set up and sat near the front row. Jesse and the guys came over and sat down next to them.

The priest stood up in front of the crowd, but Nat couldn't exactly pay attention. He didn't want to hear the priest talk about death. He noticed it was the same priest who held his father's funeral. He looked at all the guys. They looked nice; nicer than usual anyway. He looked at Rosalina who was listening to the priest talk. He took her hand.

She looked up at him. "It's almost over, don't worry," She whispered.

**~NBB~**

That night after the wake, Nat was changing out of his nice clothes into his pajamas. He collapsed onto his bed as thunder rumbled outside of the apartment.

"Tired much?" Rosalina asked, walking into his bedroom.

"A little."

She picked up her pajamas from her bag and walked into the bathroom. When she walked back out she was wearing her pajamas and she sat down on the bed next to Nat. "It'll get better."

He sat up and sighed. "I'm not so sure sometimes."

She kneeled behind him and began rubbing his shoulders. "Did you talk to your aunt?"

"Yeah, she…she said that everyone's excited to see the band perform."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her I was performing. I couldn't tell her no then."

"Good, I'm glad you decided to perform."

"Yeah…but the guys don't know."

"Don't worry, I told them."

"But how'd you know we were performing?"

"I had a feeling," She said, as she stopped rubbing his shoulders.

"Thank you," Nat said, as they got under the blankets.

"You're welcome. And just remember, tomorrow I'm going to be with you the whole time. I'll never leave your side."

* * *

**A/N-Curse. Me. Being. Self-Conscious. About. My. Writing. **

** But the more important thing is: **

**What do you guys think? **

**Review please! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	6. The Funeral

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Well, first of all sorry for the late update. And it's not even that good of a chapter... **

**But ANYWAY: The late update is for a few reasons: 1) I was on writer's block. 2) I was watching the Kids Choice Awards on Nickelodeon. lol. **

**I remember when Nat was nominated for Favorite TV Actor. Too bad he didn't win... ): **

**Okaaay, so moving on.**

**Enjoy the chapter! (: **

* * *

"Nat, wake up."

At first, he thought maybe he could ignore it.

"Nat, c'mon…I know you don't want to be around today, but you have to. C'mon, get up," She whispered into his ear.

He sighed, rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning rockstar," She greeted.

"What's so good about it?"

"Whatever happened that boy who said 'the sun will find us all eventually?' Or 'if you can make it through the rain then you can make it through the sun?'" Rosalina asked.

"That was a long time ago. That kid's changed. He grew up," Nat said.

"Well even if he did, the saying still goes. You just have to hold on. It'll get better in the end."

He scoffed. "Sure it will."

Rosalina frowned. "Fine, but you still have to get up." She climbed over him, got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Nat sighed. _Great, now Rosalina's mad at me already. Good job, Nat. _He thought. He got out of bed and trudged over to his closet to get ready for the funeral. He wished it wasn't this morning, but he knew that he couldn't change it now.

After changing, he walked into the kitchen to see Rosalina already dressed and she set down a bowl of cereal in front of Alex who looked half awake.

She walked past him, and into the bathroom without saying a word.

"What did you do?" Alex asked sleepily.

"What do you mean?" Nat asked, getting himself a bowl of cereal.

"She's obviously mad at you. Or at least ticked off. You must've done something."

"I was being myself, that's the problem."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was upset this morning because I didn't want to get up. I think it probably has something to do with the fact that I was being really negative about today."

"Well, you better make up before the funeral," Alex said, tossing his bowl into the sink.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we all know you're going to be a mess, and Rosalina's the only you'll talk to. If you don't have her, you'll lose it."

…

Nat, Rosalina, Alex and Jesse were on their way to pick up Cooper, Thomas, David and Qaasim for the funeral. Rosalina still hadn't said much to Nat at all. Even after they'd picked up the guys, she still didn't look at him. The closer they got to the church, the more nervous Nat became.

Rosalina took his hand.

He looked down at their hands and up at her.

"Just relax. Everything will be fine," She whispered.

"So are we okay?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

"I deserved it," He said quietly.

"No you didn't."

"Actually, I did and I'm sorry. Maybe the sun will find us all eventually."

Rosalina smiled.

Jesse pulled into the church and they all got out of the car.

The wind was beginning to get stronger, and dark clouds were still in the sky like yesterday. Suddenly the church bell began to ring, signaling it was ten o'clock.

They all walked into the church and took seats in the front.

When they sat down, Nat noticed the casket in the front of the church. He wanted to look away, but he just couldn't.

"Nat," Rosalina whispered to him. "You okay?"

He nodded, finally taking his eyes off of the casket. He watched the priest come in and take his place in front of the church. He didn't hear what the priest was saying though. He kept his focus on the ground. He didn't want to hear any more about death. Nat wasn't in the mood for hearing about death. Suddenly Rosalina squeezed his hand.

"They want you to go say a few words about your uncle and then we're going to perform," She whispered.

He nodded and stood up and walked over to the podium. What was he supposed to say? He hadn't prepared for a speech. "Uncle Miles and I didn't always have the best relationship. When we were younger, my little brother idolized my uncle because he thought he was so much cooler than my dad." Nat looked at Alex, who looked away with a grin on his face. "But then we realized that…Uncle Miles wasn't as cool as he seemed…that is, until my own dad died." He looked at Rosalina, who gave him an encouraging smile. "When my father died, Uncle Miles became responsible for my brother and me. At first, we went through some rough times because my uncle didn't support me and my love for music. But after some _help _from my friends, he was able to see how much I truly loved music. He and even my dad inspired me to continue with music. Now this song I'm about to perform was a song written by my mom who is also no longer with us, but I know that she, my dad, and Uncle Miles are all listening from Heaven." He looked at Rosalina who nudged the guys and they all walked over to where their instruments were set up.

Nat walked over to the piano and began playing. "I know this, was supposed to be fun. I know our, our troubles are done. But I don't, feel right. I know we were gonna, be alone, together. I miss my family. I miss my family. Not that you're not enough, but the road's so far and we couldn't walk it. We're in the middle of nowhere. I have mixed feelings right now. I know we've been planning this for oh so long. I know we were gonna be alone, together. I miss my family. I miss my family. Not that you're not enough, but the road's so far and we couldn't walk it. We're in the middle of nowhere. I miss my family. I miss my family. I miss my family. Not that you're not enough, but the road's so far and we couldn't walk it. We're in the middle of nowhere. We're in the middle of nowhere. We're in the middle of nowhere."

The band finished and everyone in the church began to clap. They walked back to their pew and sat down.

"You did well," Rosalina whispered, glancing at him.

"You think?"

She nodded. "You were strong. I'm proud of you. So are your parents; your uncle too."

"Thanks Rosie."

"You're welcome."

After the service was over, some of the Wolff's relatives carried the casket out and eventually the crowd began filing out too. Before Nat could make it out though, someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the priest whom he knew as Father Rick.

The priest was also someone Nat talked to when his father died.

"Hello Nat. It's good to see you again. Not under the circumstances of course."

Nat nodded.

"Nat, I'm going to go find Alex. I think he got ahead of us," Rosalina said, as she kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I'll catch up with you guys."

"You two seem very close," Father Rick observed as he and Nat watched Rosalina walk out of the church.

"She's my girlfriend…she's been with me through a lot. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"It's always good to have someone who we can talk to about anything."

Nat grinned. "She's that someone."

"How have you been holding up, Nat?"

Nat's grin faded as he looked at the pastor. "I'm…hanging in there."

"I'm sorry to see this happen so soon after your father's death. But I can tell you that this will only make you stronger."

"But how? All this is doing to me is…" Nat trailed off, knowing he couldn't go into much more detail.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

"I seem to remember you were the boy who said 'the sun will find us all eventually.' It applies to a lot more than you think," Father Rick said.

Nat shrugged at the mention of the song again. "I'm not so sure sometimes."

"Nat, I want you to stay with that girlfriend of yours."

"What do you mean?"

Father Rick looked down the aisle.

Nat followed his gaze to see Rosalina standing next to Alex, talking to the guys and laughing.

"She cares about you Nat. Anyone who has seen you two together for even a few minutes will know that. When your father died, and you two weren't together, it was obvious you were closed off. It's obvious that being with her is better for you. It's obviously for Alex too."

Nat watched as Rosalina bent down to talk to Alex. "Yeah…she's…my best friend." He smiled.

"I'll let you get back to your friends and family. Remember 'be strong and courageous. Do not be terrified; do not be discouraged, for the Lord your God will be with you wherever you go.'"

"Thanks Father Rick. I'll remember that." He walked over to Rosalina and the guys and took Rosalina's hand.

"You okay?" She whispered.

He nodded.

Rosalina, Nat, Alex and Jesse drove back to the apartment after dropping off the guys at their houses.

"I need to get this tie off!" Alex said, tugging at the tie around his neck.

Rosalina laughed. "Let me help you." She kneeled down in front of Alex to help him with his tie.

Nat trudged off to his room and shut the door behind him.

Rosalina and Alex looked at each other. "You should go talk to him," Alex said.

"You'll be okay?" She asked.

He nodded.

Rosalina stood up and walked after Nat into his room. She walked inside to see Nat sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. She walked over and sat next to him. "You made it. It's over."

"It's not over. Not by a long shot," He mumbled.

"Well we're closer to the end."

"We?"

"You and I are in this together, Nat; you, me, Alex, the guys and even Jesse."

"Thanks, but I don't know if that helps much."

She kneeled behind him again and began rubbing his shoulders. "Your way too stressed."

"I can't help it."

"Just relax, Nat. The worst is over."

"But it's just beginning. I mean, everything is changing. We all finally adjusted to Dad not being around, now Uncle Miles is gone too."

She stopped rubbing his shoulders. "Don't think about that right now, okay?"

He nodded and sighed.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked, moving to sit beside him.

"Yeah…I'll be okay."

Rosalina kissed his cheek. "If you ever want to talk, you know I'm here, right?"

He nodded again and stood up. "I'm going for a walk, okay? I'll be back soon."

"Okay, but be careful and stay warm. The last thing we need is for you to get sick."

"I promise." Nat kissed her forehead. "I'll be back later." He walked out of his bedroom and out of the apartment.

Rosalina walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, where Alex was sitting.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing…he just needs some space," She said. Alex seemed to accept her answer, but Rosalina couldn't help but walk over to the window and look out to see Nat walking away down the street.

* * *

**A/N-No comment on the ending. **

**Review please? And thank you!(:**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	7. Just What I Needed

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**First of all: **

**NAT AND ALEX WENT TO THIS YEAR'S KIDS CHOICE AWARDS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FIVE YEARS! **

**As Nat put it: "First kids choice awards in 5 years. Old farts." lol. The picture is on their Twitter if anyone wants to see it(: **

**Second: **

**Two updates in two days! Score for me! (: Lol. But they might slow down...I'm not feeling too well. ):**

**I hope you guys like this chapter anyway! **

* * *

"_Hey it's Nat. Sorry I can't come to the phone. Leave a message!" _

Rosalina sighed as she heard Nat's voicemail for what felt like the millionth time.

"Still no answer?" Alex asked, from his spot sitting at the counter. He was on the phone trying to call the guys to see if they'd heard from Nat.

"No," She said, sitting down across from him. "I don't know what else to do. He's not answering, the guys aren't helping. It's getting late. He said he'd be back."

It'd had been almost two hours since Nat left the apartment for his walk, and Alex and Rosalina hadn't heard from him since.

"Is his phone even on?"

"It kept ringing and ringing but he didn't answer."

"Maybe he left it here," The younger Wolff brother suggested.

"That doesn't help at all, Alex."

"Sorry," Alex said, hanging up the house phone. "David didn't answer."

"Call Cooper, okay? I'll try Nat again and after we get done, we'll have to go looking for him."

Alex nodded as he picked up the phone again.

Rosalina dialed Nat's phone again. This time she counted the rings. The phone rang seven times before it went to Nat's voicemail again.

"_Hey it's Nat. Sorry I can't come to the phone. Leave a message!"_

"Nat, _please_ pick up!" She said, as the hung up. She walked back over to the counter. "Did you talk to Cooper?"

Alex nodded. "He said he hasn't seen Nat, but he's going to talk to all the guys to ask them, and then he'll text you."

Rosalina nodded. "Okay…then get your jacket and shoes. We're going to go looking for Nat." The two of them walked out of the apartment, out of the building, and down the street in the direction Rosalina saw Nat walking. "Where could he have gone?" She asked, looking at Alex.

Alex shrugged. "There are a lot of places. Plus, if he was trying to get away, he could be just walking around."

"Do you know anywhere specifically?"

They tried the studio, every café or restaurant they passed, but there was still no sign of Nat. Just as they were walking on the farthest edge of the city, Rosalina's phone started to ring. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and the called I.D read: Nat.

She quickly picked up. "Nat? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. Can you just…meet me at the park by the studio?"

"Of course; I'll be there in a little bit." She hung up and turned in the direction they were coming from.

"What happened? Where is he?" Alex asked, following her.

"At the park," She answered simply.

They walked towards the park and they were almost there when Rosalina stopped.

"What is it?" Alex asked, stopping beside her.

"Do you hear that?"

Alex remained silent and strained to listen. Over the sounds of the city, he could hear the faint sound of a siren.

The two of them froze as the sound got louder and louder. An ambulance rushed past them in the street.

_Don't turn left, don't turn left, _Rosalina prayed.

The ambulance slowed at the corner, and swerved left down the street.

Rosalina grabbed Alex's hand and began running as fast as she could toward the park. They were almost at the park when they slowed to a walk. Rosalina looked around the block for Nat.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked frantically, looking around too.

Suddenly Rosalina saw Nat walking on the other side of the park. She sighed in relief and ran towards him.

Nat noticed his girlfriend running towards him and stopped walking.

When she reached him, she hugged him tightly. "Don't ever do that to me again," She mumbled into his chest.

"I'm sorry," He said, wrapping his arms around her. "It'll…" He trailed off as he pulled away from the hug.

She looked at him confusedly.

He sneezed. "Never happen again," He finished.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rosalina asked, stepping closer to him.

Nat nodded. "Yeah…just a little tired."

She put her arm around him as they walked back over to the sidewalk where Alex was waiting.

"Where've you been?" He asked his older brother.

"Just out–" Nat stopped walking, sneezed, and then kept going. "walking."

"Bless you," Rosalina said, wrapping her arm around him again.

"Thanks."

"You okay bro?" Alex asked.

He nodded again. "I'm fine."

"Let's just get home, okay?" Rosalina said, looking at the brothers.

…

By the time they reached the apartment again, Nat had sneezed over fifteen times. Rosalina knew no matter what he said, he wasn't "okay." Nat tried to sneak away to his room again, but Rosalina stopped him. "Wait," She said, grabbing his wrist.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to face her.

She felt his forehead. "You're warm and you keep sneezing."

"So what? I'm fine. I think I just need some sleep."

"Nat…"

"Rosie, it's fine. I'm fine. I think I'll be okay. Like I said, I just need some sleep."

"Could you please just take some medicine and then go to sleep?" She begged.

Nat sighed. "Okay," He said quietly.

She smiled weakly. "Thank you."

He walked into his bedroom and into the bathroom.

"He's sick isn't he?" Alex asked.

"A little bit. But I think he'll be okay if he just takes medicine and gets some actual sleep."

"I'm glad you're taking care of him Rosalina. I don't know what we'd do without you sometimes."

"You guys just need someone who's a little organized, that's all." Rosalina walked into the bathroom to see Nat leaning on the sink. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

She walked over to him, took his hand, and led him to his bed. "Lie down."

He kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket, keeping eye contact with Rosalina the whole time. He lied down on his bed and sighed.

Rosalina sat down on the edge of the bed. "Tonight I'll sleep in the living room because no offense, but I don't want to get sick. But right now, I think it'd be best if you just got some sleep." She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Rosie?" He called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Could you–" He sneezed. "at least stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure," She said, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. She felt his forehead. "You're still warm. But it's not too bad yet."

"This is the last thing I need," He groaned.

"I know, and I'm sorry any of this is happening to you."

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah, I know but you don't deserve any of it."

"Rosie, I need to ask you something."

"Okay…go ahead."

Nat looked down at his hands. "Do you…ever think about your mom?"

"My mom?" She asked in surprise.

He nodded slowly, looking up at her.

"Sometimes…when I need someone to talk to and my dad wouldn't really understand…I wish that she was still around so that I could talk to her."

Nat looked down again.

"But usually, if I can't talk to my dad about something, I can usually talk to my boyfriend about it."

He looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Really?"

"Yeah, there's nothing I can't talk to you about."

"I'm glad."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I…was just thinking about my dad and…you know."

"It's normal to think about him, Nat. It's okay to miss him, especially now that your uncle is gone."

Nat sighed repositioned his pillow under his head. "Do you think about your mom a lot?"

She shrugged as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Only sometimes."

"Rosie…I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm glad you're here. I know Alex is too."

Rosalina smiled down at him. "Thank you."

"You know I've been told by many different people that it's a good thing you're here."

"Really?"

He nodded. "But I knew that before any of them told me."

* * *

**A/N-Ahhh, so Nat's getting sick, but he's still too sweet(: **

**Gotta love him. Omg and guys today I was at my church and I saw this guy and on his lettermen's jacket it said his name was Jake and he had a little pin that said he was a wrestler and I was like O.O lol it was weird...**

**Review pretty please?(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	8. That's What You Think

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Okay so...I'm going to tell you guys now. The chapter after this, won't be out for a little while. The first reason being I haven't written it yet, lol but yeah. I think this is actually a good chapter. I'm proud of the ending (: (For once) I think it's good(: **

**OMG guys, last night Nat tweeted that they were watching NEVER BEFORE SEEN behind the scene footage from NBB. Like they were seeing it for the first time last night. Then Nat tweeted a video of him and Alex dancing on set from season 2! It was so cute! lol. You guys should go check it out! (:**

**Okay, fangirl moment over. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nat, wake up."

He rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes.

Rosalina was sitting on the edge of his bed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy," He sighed.

"I just wanted to check on you. Alex and I are going to go to the store, okay? Don't worry about the phone or anything. You don't have to answer it. Just get some sleep."

"Okay…when will you be back?" Nat asked sleepily.

"An hour at the latest."

"M'kay…thanks Rosie."

She kissed his forehead. "Feel better, Nathaniel."

"Thank you, babe," He mumbled sleepily as he turned on his side.

…

"…we know your home…over in a little bit…"

Nat sat up slowly. Was that the answering machine? What time is it? He checked his phone, which read 3 p.m. Were Rosalina and Alex still gone? How long had he been asleep?

Suddenly he heard pounding on the front door.

Should he answer it? Rosalina said not to worry about it. But what if it was Rosalina?

Nat slowly and cautiously got out of bed, put on one of his sweatshirts, and trudged out of his bedroom and into the living room.

The pounding on the front door gave him a headache, but he still opened the door.

Thomas, David and Qaasim stood in the hallway.

"Guys...you know I'm sick. Why are you here?" Nat asked.

"We thought we could make you feel better," Thomas said.

"Well…thanks for the–" Nat sneezed. "offer, but I don't think that's really what could help right now. The best I can do is sneeze on you guys and I don't want to do that."

"C'mon Nat, what's the worst that could happen?" David asked.

"Wait a second, where's Cooper?"

"He said he didn't want to come, because he didn't want to bother you," Qaasim said.

"Guys seriously, I really shouldn't–" He sneezed again. "be out here. You guys can come over when I'm feeling better."

Just as he said this, all four of them heard footsteps in the hallway.

Qaasim, Thomas and David turned.

"Hey Alex, hey Rosalina," Thomas said.

Nat groaned as Rosalina and Alex walked into the apartment.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rosalina asked.

"We wanted to come see Nat," Thomas replied.

"Why? So you can see him sneeze 3 times every ten minutes?" Alex asked.

"We didn't think he was that sick," David said.

"Sorry guys, I am," Nat said shrugging.

"We'll have a band day as soon as Nat's better," Rosalina assured them.

"Okay, we'll see you guys later," Qaasim said. "Sorry to bother you, Nat."

The guys walked out and Rosalina shut the door behind them. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked, looking at Nat.

He shrugged. "The guys pounding on the door gave me a headache."

"Go lie back down, okay? I'll meet you in there in a little bit."

Nat didn't even protest as he trudged back to his room. He pulled off his sweatshirt and collapsed onto his bed.

A few minutes later, Rosalina walked into the room. "Still have a headache?"

He shrugged, as he got under his blankets.

She felt his forehead. "You're still warm. Did sleeping help at all?"

Nat nodded. "It actually helped a lot. I mean, I'm not totally better, but I'm better than I was."

"That's good. I'm sorry the guys bothered you."

"I don't mind…but…how long have I been sleeping?"

"Since eleven-thirty," She said.

"How am I still tired?" He groaned.

"It's normal, Nat. When you're sick, you're tired."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Do you feel like eating anything?"

"What am I supposed to eat?"

"Is your stomach upset?"

Nat shrugged. "I really don't know. I haven't eaten anything in a while."

"Here, c'mon," She said, standing up, and helping him up after her.

They walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, where Alex was sitting at the counter.

"So what am I supposed to eat?" Nat asked.

"Usually my dad would give me toast or crackers or something."

Alex walked to the cabinet and took out the box of crackers. He tossed them to Nat.

He opened the box and started eating.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Rosalina asked.

Nat nodded and sneezed. "Okay…maybe not."

"When you're finished eating, you should go back to sleep, okay? Tomorrow we'll figure out what to do."

"Whoa, wait, I get to stay up later than my older brother?" Alex asked. "Sweet!"

Nat shook his head. "Just this once, Alex." He got up from the table, put the crackers away and trudged into his bedroom.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Alex asked, looking at Rosalina.

"I'm sure he will, Alex."

**~NBB~**

Alex walked out of the bathroom and flipped off the light behind him. He was walking through his brothers bedroom when he heard a noise. He froze.

He realized the noise sounded like blankets being moved.

Alex strained his eyes against the darkness of the bedroom. In the bed, he could see his brother's sleeping figure tossing and turning. He ran over to the bed and shook his brother. "Nat, wake up! Wake up, it's only a dream!"

Nat sat up quickly, breathing heavily. "Alex…? What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare. Are you okay, bro?"

He nodded slowly as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm…fine."

"Are you sure?"

Nat nodded again. "Thanks Alex…you can go back to bed."

"Okay…good night, Nat." Alex cautiously walked out of Nat's bedroom, but instead of going back to his room, he walked into the living room. He walked over to the couch and gently shook Rosalina's shoulder. "Rosalina," He whispered. "Rosalina, wake up."

"Alex?" She asked sleepily, opening her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nat had a nightmare."

Rosalina sat up. "Again?"

He nodded. "He said he was okay, but I don't believe him. I think you should go talk to him."

"Okay…wait, follow me." She got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She turned on the light and walked over to the fridge. "Here," She said, giving him a carton of milk. "Wait until I get back, okay?"

Alex nodded and sat at the table with the carton of milk.

Rosalina walked out of the kitchen and over to Nat's bedroom door. She slowly opened it and looked inside.

Even through the darkness, she could see Nat sitting up in bed, staring at the other side of his room.

She walked inside. "Nat? You okay?"

"I'm fine," He said monotonously.

She sat on the edge of the bed. "Alex told me you had a nightmare."

Nat nodded.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You can't say nothing happened when you're sweating. And I know it doesn't help that you have a fever."

Nat was silent for a few minutes before he said, "I was there."

Rosalina didn't respond as she waited for him to continue.

"I was there when Uncle Miles…died. And…I saw it all happen, but I couldn't do anything. There wasn't even a warning either. It happened and then it was over. He was gone."

"Nat, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"You know when people die, especially in car crashes, most usually they die instantly. You know that right?"

He nodded again.

"When they die instantly, they don't feel any pain. He was fine, Nat. But you know what else?"

"What?"

"I don't think he'd want to you to worry about this as much as you are. I know it's hard, and I know that it's not easy when people you love have been taken away from you. But you get through it with help from your friends and your family."

Nat seemed to become frustrated. "But how can you understand? How can anyone understand? Has someone else had two of fatherly figures taken away from them in one year? Has someone else tried to manage a band, take care of their little brother, an apartment, bills, and themselves? Has someone else been able to do all that? What about having to do all of that during the summer, when their supposed to be having fun? Were they a teenager, still worrying about school even in the summer because they knew how important it was to one of their family members? Did they have to deal with that family member's constant criticism all the time even though it made them hate their family member? Even though deep down inside they still loved that family member because that family member was the last connection they had to their father?"

Rosalina didn't respond. She was slightly surprised at Nat's outburst.

"Has someone else…ever felt like…it was their fault that both their father and uncle…died?"

"Nat…you don't honestly think that your father and your uncle's deaths are your fault…do you?"

Nat seemed to regret saying anything at all. "Never mind; just…never mind I said anything."

"Tell me the truth," She begged.

"A little."

"Why? You had nothing to do with either of their deaths, Nat."

"That's what you think. That's what everyone thinks."

"Then tell me what happened Nat. Tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

**A/N-Like I said, I actually like the ending. **

**But who cares what I think, it's what YOU, MY AMAZING READERS, think. (: **

**Sooo...**

**You wanna review? (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	9. All I Needed

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**So... I guess you could say I lied. Lol. I honestly thought this chapter would take much longer than it did, but it didn't so...here it is! (: **

**Oh and one of you asked me what my Twitter name was, but I can't PM you because you weren't signed in, and I have to say that I can't tell you what it is. I'm sorry ): It's just personal, and I hope you understand! (: But no, Nat and Alex do not follow me even though I wish they did. Lol. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter! A new chapter for "Wipe Your Eyes" should be up soon too! (: **

* * *

Nat convinced Rosalina that it was too late, and that they should wait until the morning to talk about this.

Rosalina agreed, but only after Nat promised that he'd explain in the morning. So Rosalina went back into the kitchen, only to find Alex asleep at the table and carried him back to his bedroom.

The next morning, right after breakfast, Nat and Rosalina went into Nat's bedroom.

"Okay, explain," She demanded.

"Alright…my dad…you know he died because he got sick right?"

Rosalina nodded.

"I got him sick, Rosie! It's my fault he ever got sick in the first place."

"Nat, you didn't know it was going to get as bad as it did. No one did. That's not your fault. You couldn't help that."

"Yes, I could have! If I would've listened to him and took care of myself, then he wouldn't have had to! If he didn't take care of me, then he would have never got sick and gotten so bad that he spent his last few days in a hospital. And if he never got so sick he would've never died! It's my fault he's gone."

Instead of being angry like she expected him to, Rosalina saw the tears in Nat's eyes.

"If I would've listened…he would still be here," He said quietly.

"It's not your fault, Nat. Really, it's not. So what if you didn't listen, it's what teenagers do. Anyone would've done it. It's an honest mistake."

"You don't get it!" He snapped, standing up from the bed and walking away from her. "My stupidity cost my dad his life. _My _mistake took my dad away from me and my little brother."

She stood up and walked over to him. "Nat, listen to me. This is _not_ your fault. Your dad made the choice to take care of you because he loved you. It was never your fault. No one knew that your dad would get so sick and no one knew that any of it would happen. You cannot blame yourself for this." She pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," Nat whispered as a few tears slipped down his face.

"It's okay," She said, rubbing his back. She pulled away. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, as he quickly walked into the bathroom. "I'm fine…" He sneezed, and then groaned loudly with frustration.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fantastic," He answered sarcastically.

"So then do you want to explain this other story about your uncle?"

Nat walked back into the bedroom and sighed. "I don't know…I just feel bad about it. I can't…" He sighed again. "I feel bad because I was so irritated with him most of the time, and I neglected the time I had with him. And then, when I began finally being okay with him and when everything was finally going right…he's gone. And I can never make it up to him…I can never get the time back…I can never apologize for any of it."

"Nat, he doesn't blame you. I highly doubt he ever did. I mean, yeah, you did have some problems, but you made up and everything was okay. It's not like you were fighting or anything when he died."

"I know…but it's just hard, Rosie."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But I can tell you right now that blaming yourself for all this stuff, isn't going to make anything better. In fact, it'll make it all worse."

"How do you know though?"

"Because someone told me."

"Who?"

"You."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was twelve, I got this crazy idea that it was my fault my mom died, remember?"

He nodded.

"And it went on for a really long time. I just couldn't stop thinking that it was all my fault. It was my fault she died, it was my fault she was gone, I shouldn't be here, she should. And you, being only ten years old told me that it wasn't my fault."

"I told you that…it was sad that she was gone…"

"But that thinking that way only made everything worse," Rosalina finished for him.

"Wow…so I really did say that didn't I?"

She nodded. "So maybe you should take your own advice, don't you think?"

Nat nodded. "Thank you Rosie."

Rosalina smiled and kissed his head. "You're welcome, Nat."

He sneezed again as he sat on his bed.

"You should really take some more medicine," She said, getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

"Yeah I know." He walked over to her and pulled her close to him. "I have to get better so I can go back to kissing you all the time."

Rosalina couldn't help but blush and smile. "Well at least you have some reason to get better."

**~NBB~**

"Hey Rosalina?"

"Yeah, Alex?"

"Do you think Nat is okay enough to come out of his room? I want to show him something."

"Sure, I'll go get him." Rosalina stood up from the couch and walked to Nat's room. She knocked softly on the door. "Nat? Are you awake?" She opened the door and looked inside just as Nat was shoving something under his blanket.

"Yeah, I'm awake," He said, looking at her and sitting up.

"Is everything okay?"

Nat nodded. "Yeah, everything's great. Why?"

"Well…Alex said he wanted to show you something out here."

"Okay." Nat got out of bed, careful to cover whatever it was he shoved under there, and followed her into the living room.

Alex was sitting at the piano. "Hey Nat, can I show you something?"

Nat sneezed and then nodded. "Sure Alex. But I'd do it quick though, before I sneeze on it."

Alex and Rosalina laughed.

"Okay, I'll try," Alex said and started playing. "I don't know what you see that I don't. Don't you know money doesn't grow off trees? Where have you been, you've discovered my evil sins, 'cause I don't know what you see that I don't. You told me that you were leavin', that's when I almost stopped breathin', you told me that I was conceited all I can say is that's all I needed. What goes around comes around, I hear you cry the biggest sound. Shut the door make a scene, as your karma makes you scream. Legendary weight you carry as your bones begin to bear it. Love and hope can do you wrong, why I sing this painful song. You told me that you were leavin' that's when I almost stopped breathin', you told me that I was conceited, all I can say is that's all I needed, all I needed, all I needed. Close your eyes with all your cries in all, your lie, wipe the tears as you say cheers despite your fears. You told me that you were leavin', that's when I almost stopped breathin', you told me that I was conceited, all I can say is, you told me that you were leavin', that's when I almost stopped breathin', you told me that I was conceited all I can say is that's all I needed, all I needed, all I needed. You don't have to go."

"That's beautiful, Alex," Rosalina said.

"That's a really great song. When did you write that Alex?" Nat asked, looking at his little brother.

"Just…any time no one was around. I wanted to keep it private but when I finished I really liked it so I wanted to show you guys."

"Well do you think you'd want to show it to the guys? I think this song could be our next single," Nat said.

"Really?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Sure. I mean if you write all the parts for it."

"This is gonna be awesome! Thanks Nat!"

He sneezed again. "Anytime." He walked back towards his room and Rosalina followed.

"That's really nice of you, Nat. I bet it means a lot to him."

"As soon I'm well enough we'll record it. That way I don't have to worry about writing a new song for Cooper, Alex is happy, the fans are happy, and everything's fine."

"You seem to have a new attitude about things…not that I'm complaining, but why so suddenly?" She asked, sitting on his bed.

"Because…I just suddenly have a really good feeling that everything's going to be okay and that the band is just gonna have the best year yet."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Maybe you should call Cooper later and tell him that Alex has a new song."

"Sure but–" He sneezed. "I think I'm gonna need some more medicine."

* * *

**A/N-Soooo...what'd you guys think? **

**Did you love it? **

**Did you hate it? **

**You want to review so I don't think you hated it? (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	10. For Alex

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**So...I wanted to make Alex have a bigger role in this story because I feel like I neglect him too much and I love Alex(: so yeah, hopefully this gives him a bit of the spotlight for a little bit. (: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nat, are you sure you're okay?"

The band was on their way to the studio to record Alex's new song. And as usual, Cooper was worried that something would go wrong. But this time, Rosalina almost agreed with him. Nat had insisted that he was okay enough to record the song, but he seemed off all morning.

Nat nodded. "I'm–" He sneezed. "fine."

"You're sure?" The manager asked again.

Nat ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, Cooper."

Rosalina looked at her boyfriend curiously. "You're sure you don't feel warm?"

He shook his head quickly. "Nope, I'm fine."

Cooper and Rosalina left it alone as they reached the studio.

Once they got there the band got into the booth and were about to play the song, when Nat stopped.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Sure Nat," Cooper said, looking up from the sound controls. When Nat left, Cooper looked at Rosalina. "Do you think he's okay?"

She shook her head. "But if he feels okay enough to record, I'm not going to stop him."

"So what do you think of Alex's new song?" He asked.

"I think it's really good. I don't know where he got the inspiration from, but I think it's a really meaningful song."

"I haven't heard the whole thing yet."

After a while, the band and Cooper noticed that Nat wasn't back yet. The band came out of the recording booth.

"Where's Nat?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure," Cooper said shrugging. "He said he'd be right back."

"I'll go look for him," Rosalina offered, walking out of the room. She walked towards the bathrooms. She knocked on the boys' bathroom door. "Nat? Are you okay in there?"

No one responded.

"Nat?" She asked, cautiously opening the door.

Nat was lying on the floor of the bathroom.

"Nat!" She said, running over to him. "Nat, are you okay?"

He didn't respond.

Rosalina leaned close to his chest. She could hear him breathing, which made her sigh in relief. "Nat, please wake up…please."

Nat still didn't respond.

Rosalina knew she had to think fast. What should she do? Call for help? Try to wake him herself? She shook his shoulders. "Nat, wake up!"

His head turned so he was looking up at her, and he opened his eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I was napping."

"You know if you weren't sick, I would hit you," She said. "Now seriously what happened?"

"I seriously fell asleep. Well…I didn't just fall over and sleep, but I guess I was just so tired…I fainted."

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

He slowly sat up. "No, I'm fine."

"I knew you weren't feeling well. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you push yourself so hard?"

"I didn't think this was going to happen. I just thought we'd record Alex's song and I'd go back to bed."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Okay…a little shaky though."

"Alright, well you have to go back to the apartment."

"No! We can't! You know how important this is to Alex. I can't take it from him."

"But Nat, you can't record the song now."

"But I could try…for Alex."

She kissed his cheek. "You're a good big brother, Nat."

He grinned. "Yeah…I know."

She stood up and helped him up.

"Thank you Rosie."

"You're welcome. Now c'mon, let's go record that song."

The band recorded the song without any more problems. Nat, even though he didn't want to tell the band, insisted he should really go home and lie down. The band agreed, and Jesse drove them all home. When they got back to the apartment, Alex and Rosalina helped Nat into his bedroom.

"Thanks guys," Nat said, as he got into bed.

"Anytime, bro," Alex said.

"I'm sorry I almost messed up your song," He apologized.

"It's cool, Nat. I know it's not your fault. And you recorded the song anyway. How many people do that?"

"Just get some sle ep and we'll be back later, okay?" Rosalina said, kissing Nat's head.

"Yes ma'am," He joked as he lied down.

Alex and Rosalina walked towards the door, but Nat stopped Rosalina. "Rosie?"

"Yeah, Nat?" Rosalina said, as Alex walked out of the room.

Nat stayed silent for a few minutes and then said, "Nevermind."

"If you're sure…"

"Thank you babe," He joked with a grin.

"You're pushing it, Nathaniel," She said walking out of the room.

**~NBB~**

"Sorry Aunt Emma, Nat can't come to the phone. He isn't feeling well. Okay…I'll tell him. Okay, bye." Alex hung up the phone and walked back to the living room where he and Rosalina were watching TV.

"What did your aunt want?" She asked him as he sat down on the couch.

"She wanted to talk to Nat, but I told her that he couldn't talk, so she said to have him call back as soon as possible."

"Did she say why?"

Alex shook his head. "It's probably about the funeral or something."

"I doubt Nat wants to talk about the funeral anymore."

"I don't blame him. I don't either."

"How are you taking this Alex?"

"Taking what?"

"Everything. I mean, we both know Nat's…you know…but what about you? He was your uncle too."

Alex seemed a little surprised. "Um…well…I don't know. I miss Uncle Miles. I'll miss him coming to our shows and stuff. And I know with him gone, Nat's going to be more stressed out than ever. I hate seeing Nat like this too. He doesn't deserve to have all this stress on him."

"I know what you mean."

"And I mean, you know how last summer we had that whole…problem with Child Protective Services?"

She nodded.

"Besides being mad about it…at first I thought it'd be okay because I'd be one less thing for Nat to worry about. But then when I saw how Nat took the news…I knew I was wrong. I didn't know he cared _that_ much about me."

"Of course he cares about you, Alex. You're his brother. How could he not care about you?"

"I just thought I was the last thing on his mind…with everything else going on."

"Last summer, and still today I'm pretty sure you're the first thing on his mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean didn't you see him today? He was so tired that he fainted in the bathroom, and still wanted to record your song because he wanted you to be happy. And last summer, when you were staying at my house, he called all the time to check on you when we weren't with him. Nat cares about you so much, Alex. Don't ever doubt that."

"I won't. Thanks Rosalina."

"You're welcome."

"I wish there was something we could do to help Nat though."

"I think the best thing we can do right now is be there for him."

"I can do that."

* * *

**A/N-Awww, see I love Alex!(: lol. I mean, how can you not? **

**Review because you guys are awesome? (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	11. I Quit

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it took so long to get out this chapter! It's basically what you could call "fluff" except the ending. (I'm getting better at those!) **

**Guys, I saw Admission today (Nat's new movie) and I loved it! He was soo good in it! He played a funny character too!(:**

**Oh and guys check out Britishgurl13's new story! It's gonna be a good one I can tell!(: **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"_If that's not love, then what is? If that's not friendship, then what is? If that's not music, then what is? We've got that music in our blood. The magic ceases and then we're done. The magical feeling has begun…the magical feeling has begun…"_

Nat slowly sat up and picked up his phone. "Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"_Nat?" _

"Aunt Emma? Is everything okay?" He asked, trying to wake himself up.

"_I need to speak with you about something important." _

"Aunt Emma, I don't think now is a very good time. I really don't feel well and I'm really tired."

His aunt sighed through the phone. _"Alright. Call me when you can talk." _

"I will." He hung up his phone without saying goodbye, and dropped it back on his nightstand. He sighed and leaned against his pillows. What could his aunt want to talk about already? What could be so important? He checked the time. It was almost ten o'clock. Nat slowly got up out of bed, pulled on his sweatshirt and walked out of his room.

"What are we going to do?" He heard Alex ask.

"Just don't say anything to Nat yet," Rosalina was saying.

"Say what to Nat?" Nat spoke up, walking into the living room.

Alex glanced at Rosalina who shook her head.

"Um…" Rosalina looked at him nervously.

"Guys, just tell me."

"Your aunt called…and wanted to talk about something 'important'," Rosalina said.

"Oh…she just called a few minutes ago."

"What'd she say?" Alex asked.

"I told her I didn't feel well and was tired so it probably wasn't a good time."

"How are you feeling?" Rosalina asked, walking over to him.

"Still a little tired," Nat said, shrugging as she felt his forehead.

"You're not warm anymore, so that's something. Are you still sneezing?"

They all stood quietly, waiting to see if Nat would sneeze. It had been quiet for almost five whole minutes when Nat sneezed suddenly.

He groaned. "I guess so."

"Maybe it's not a sick sneeze," Alex suggested. "Maybe it's just…a regular sneeze."

"Like I said, I'm still tired, but other than that I feel fine. And I'm tired of sitting in my room. Can I at least sit out here?" Nat begged.

"Sure," She said, leading him over to the couch. "Happy?"

"Very," He said, giving her a goofy smile.

They sat and watched TV the whole day, and Nat did sneeze a few times but it wasn't anything they really had to worry about.

"Alex, tonight you're going to bed early," Nat said.

"But Nat…" The younger Wolff brother whined.

"Alex. Bed. Now."

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Alex stood up from the egg chair and walked to bed.

"Are you going to be okay out here?" Nat asked, looking at his girlfriend.

She nodded. "But you should take medicine tonight so tomorrow you'll be okay again."

"I will…but will you come into my room for a little while?"

She stood up and nodded.

He stood up next to her and led the way to his bedroom. He walked immediately into the bathroom while Rosalina sat on his bed.

"Hey Rosie?" He asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think my aunt wants?"

She shrugged even though she knew he couldn't see it. "I'm not sure…why?"

"I just can't stop thinking about it," He said, walking into his room.

"Well, don't stress yourself out too much. You can call her tomorrow."

Nat sighed. "You're right." He changed into his pajamas and got into bed.

"Do you think you'll be okay?"

He nodded. "Thank you Rosie."

"You're welcome. No more nightmares tonight, right?"

"If I can help it," Nat joked.

"And remember I'm just in the living room if you want to talk. I don't care what time it is, okay?"

"Okay Rosie."

"Goodnight, Nat," She said, kissing his head and walking out of the room.

"Goodnight Rosie."

…

"Rosalina? Are you awake?"

Rosalina slowly opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness.

Alex was standing by the couch, looking like he'd just gotten out of bed with his hair messy and dark circles under his eyes.

"Alex, what's wrong?" She whispered, sitting up.

"I couldn't sleep," He whispered.

"Why not?"

"I just have this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen…and I can't stop thinking about what Aunt Emma wants. What if it's more bad news?"

"It looks like you and Nat have a lot more in common than you think."

"But I don't want to tell Nat because I don't him to worry about me. But I don't know who else to talk to except for you."

"Look at it this way Alex, whatever your aunt wants, we'll find out tomorrow when Nat calls her. And whether it's good or bad, we'll handle it together, okay?"

He nodded.

"And about this bad feeling you have, what do you think's going to happen?"

"That's just it, I don't know what's going to happen or when or where or why!"

"It's okay Alex, just calm down. Everything will be fine," She reassured him. "I can't promise you something bad won't happen. But I can promise that Nat and I will do anything we can to make it go away. So don't worry about it."

"Thanks Rosalina."

"Anytime…now get back to bed, okay? You need some sleep."

"Would it be okay if I slept out here?" He asked quietly.

She gave him a smile. "Sure. I'll explain to Nat tomorrow morning."

**~NBB~**

Nat trudged out of his room and walked into the kitchen for some breakfast. He noticed Rosalina was still asleep on the couch. He rubbed his eyes. Was that Alex sleeping in the egg chair? Didn't he go to bed? He walked out of the kitchen and over to the couch where Rosalina was sleeping. "Rosie, wake up," He said softly.

"What's wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"Why is Alex out here?"

"He couldn't sleep so I let him sleep out here."

"Why couldn't he sleep?" Nat asked confusedly.

"Don't worry about it. He's okay now. Just don't get mad at him for it, okay?"

He sighed. "Alright fine."

"What time is it?" She asked, sitting up.

"It's…oh wow it's almost noon."

"Have you tried calling your aunt yet?"

"No," He said, sitting down next to her. "I just woke up. I'm almost scared to know what she wants."

"Maybe it's something good and you're stressing over nothing."

Before Nat could respond his phone started to vibrate signaling he had a call. He looked at the caller I.D. "Speak of the devil," He said, looking at Rosalina.

"Well answer it!" She urged.

"Okay, okay, calm down." He picked up. "Hello?"

"_Nat, are you able to talk now?"_

"Yeah…is everything okay?"

"_I need to tell you something. Something that's going to affect you and Alex." _

"Well what is it?"

"_We couldn't find your uncle's will. So I automatically get all of your uncle's money…" _

"But that's good isn't it?"

"_No, because I've decided that I'm going to move out of New York." _

"What? But Aunt Emma…what about Alex and I?"

"_I'm sorry Nat. But this is what's best for me." _

Instead of replying, Nat hung up his phone and just dropped it again. He buried his face in his hands.

"I'm guessing it didn't go too well," She said.

"They couldn't find a will…all the money went to my aunt and she's leaving New York."

"As in the city or the state?"

"I'm pretty sure the state."

"She's just leaving you and Alex behind? With no help at all?"

He sighed. "Yep."

"She can't do that!" Rosalina said, standing up from the couch. "He's _your _uncle!"

"Yeah, but he's her husband."

"There's got to be some way to stop her."

"To be honest…I don't even care anymore," Nat said, standing up from the couch. "I can't try anymore…no matter what I do, something bad happens. I quit." He walked into his room, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N-No Nat come back! **

**What's going to happen?! **

**Do you reeeally wanna know?!**

**REVIEW! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	12. Without You

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Sooo...this chapter is very "fluffy" which means not a lot happens at all. And personally, I think the ending sucks. But don't worry, this is just getting the story moving! It'll get interesting again soon! So please don't stop reading! (: **

**Enjoy this "fluffy" chapter! (:**

* * *

Alex swiveled the egg chair to face Rosalina.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?"

He nodded in shock.

Rosalina sighed. "Maybe we should just…leave him be for a little while–"

"Rosalina, he's said a lot of things over the past year. He's said 'I don't know', 'I don't care', 'I doubt it', 'I don't think so', but he's _never_ said 'I quit.' I really think you should go talk to him," Alex said, standing up.

She glanced at Nat's bedroom door. "Okay…but you're coming with me."

"What? Why?"

"Because, you'll be twelve soon and we should start telling you things anyway." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to Nat's bedroom door. She slowly opened the door to see him lying face down on the bed. "Nat, we need to talk."

"About what?" He mumbled, with his voice coming out muffled by his pillow.

"Don't pretend like none of that happened out there, dude," Alex spoke up. "This isn't something we can ignore."

Nat rolled over to face them at the sound of his little brother's voice. "There's nothing we can do. There is no will, so she gets the money and can do whatever she wants with it. And she chooses to leave us and New York. I can't stop her, and honestly, I don't want to."

"Why not? I'll bet you anything Uncle Miles left _some _of his money to us! We could use it!"

"Because Alex, I don't want someone like that in my life. I don't _need _someone like that in my life _again._ I'd rather she leaves if she's going to keep all the money. I don't want to be around her anyway."

"Nat, that's the anger talking. She's your family," Rosalina said.

"It may be the anger talking, but she's not a part of my family if she leaves me and my brother behind with no help at all."

Rosalina wasn't put off so easily. "Maybe she's just as upset as you are. He was her husband. Maybe she just needs someone to get through to her. Maybe she needs someone to talk it out with. Think about it, Nat. You've got me, and Alex, and all the guys to talk with. She doesn't have anyone besides her family, who God knows what or where they are. Maybe if you talked to her–"

"I'm _done _talking to her. All she ever does is bring me bad news."

She sighed and looked at Alex who just shrugged. Rosalina walked over to his bed and kneeled down so they were face to face. "Nat, I love you. So I'm going to trust that you're making the right decision that not only affects you, but Alex too," She whispered kissing his head, stood up and walked out of the room with Alex following behind her.

"What did you say to him?" Alex asked when they got into the living room.

"Something that'll hopefully make him think about what he's going to do. And if it doesn't, we tried," She said. Rosalina's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the text:

_Nat: _

_Could you come here? I need to talk to you. _

She shook her head. "I'll be right back."

"Where're you going?" Alex asked.

"To your brother's room." She walked into Nat's room and shut the door behind her. "What are your legs broken now too?" She joked.

He shook his head. "I needed to talk to you and I didn't feel like getting up."

"What's up?" She asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I'm serious about what I said. I don't want Emma in my life."

"I believe you."

"You didn't seem like you believed me."

"I do, Nat. Really, I don't blame you. But even if you don't want her in your life, you should talk to her about splitting your uncle's money or at least trying to find some document that proves you should get some of the money. You deserve it, Nat. You guys need this money."

"Rosie, I don't think I can–"

"Don't say that. You can do anything if you truly want to."

"This isn't something I can do over the phone. And I definitely can't do it face to face."

"What if Cooper went with you? Or Alex?"

He sighed. "I don't know."

"What can I do to make it easier for you?" She asked, looking down at him.

Nat looked away, then back up at her. "Will you go with me?"

"But…I don't know if it'd be right if I went, it's really not my business and I–"

"Rosie, calm down. It's okay if you go with me, I'm sure. And…I really don't want anyone else to go with me but you."

"Well thank you, but I think maybe Alex should go with you."

"What if all three of us go?" He suggested.

She smiled. "We could do that."

"Thank you."

"Are you okay now?"

He nodded.

She stood up from the bed. "So then we need to get rid of all the germs in your room, starting now."

"How?" He asked, sitting up.

"Get these sheets off your bed, wash your pajamas, and take a shower."

"Okay, okay bossy," He joked, getting off the bed.

Rosalina and Nat spent the next half an hour cleaning Nat's room and then after that Nat went to take a shower so Rosalina walked back to the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…I convinced him to talk to your aunt."

"Well that's good. When's he going to do it?"

"I don't know but you and I are going with him when he does, okay?"

Alex nodded. "I'm just happy you got him to talk to her…by the way…where's Nat?"

"He's taking a shower," She said, lying down on the couch.

He accepted her answer and turned back to the TV.

They were both watching TV when Nat walked into the living room. Rosalina sat up so he could sit on the couch and then leaned against him when he sat down.

"Am I supposed to be your pillow or something?" He joked.

"Yes, and you're a very comfortable one too."

Nat began stroking her hair. "Did you tell Alex?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, he's okay with it."

"I'll have to call her back to see when we can meet."

She reached over and took his hand. "Your handling this really well."

"No I'm not. Don't remember what happened about an hour ago? It's you who's keeping me sane. I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

**A/N-Aww, sweet!(: **

**Like I said though, it'll get more interesting soon, don't worry! Please don't stop reading! **

**(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	13. Moving?

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**Well, this chapter took a while. And I also like the ending(: **

**You guys might not...**

* * *

"I don't have to wear a tie, right?"

"No, Alex."

Alex walked out of his bedroom. "Good because I'm not wearing that confusing thing ever again."

Rosalina laughed. "Where's Nat?"

"He's still in our room."

"I'll go get him. Get ready to go, okay?"

The three of them were getting ready to visit the boys' aunt before she left New York for good.

Alex nodded as Rosalina walked to the boys' room. She walked inside. "Nat?"

He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, but looked up when she walked in. "Oh…sorry, I was just–"

"You didn't look like you were going anywhere," She said, walking over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what I'm supposed to say."

"Tell her the truth. Tell her that it kind of hurt that she's just leaving without giving you guys any help. Just explain it to her, Nat. And don't worry, Alex and I will be right there with you."

Nat smiled. "Thank you, babe."

"You're pushing it, Nathaniel."

"C'mon," He said, standing up next to her, taking her hand and leading her out into the living room. "Ready to go Alex?" He asked, looking at his little brother.

"Let's do this."

They walked out of the apartment and out of the building to meet Jesse who was going to take them to the boys' aunt's house.

"Wait, so why are you going to your aunt's house again?" Jesse asked, glancing at them in the rearview mirror.

The three of them looked at each other.

"Uh…" Nat said nervously, looking at Rosalina.

"We wanted to say goodbye, since she's moving," Alex said.

"But I thought she couldn't leave New York. She's technically your guys' guardian. If she moves, you guys have to move too," Jesse said.

Nat gave Rosalina a nervous look again.

"She's just moving houses," Rosalina said. "But Alex wanted to say goodbye to the house."

"Right," Alex said nodding.

"Oh Alex, it's only a house," Jesse said.

Alex tried to defend himself. "Yeah…but it's got senti…senti…"

"He means it has sentimental value," Rosalina corrected.

The younger Wolff brother nodded. "Yeah, that!"

Jesse pulled up in front of the apartment building. "Okay guys, we're here."

"Alex….are you sure we _have_ to say to goodbye to the house?" Nat asked, carrying on their lie.

"Yes, we _have _to," Rosalina replied. "It's okay, we'll be right there with you," She whispered.

"We'll be right back, Jesse," Nat said, getting out of the car.

Rosalina and Alex followed out of the car and into the building. They walked into the elevator and Alex pressed the button for the right floor.

"Guys, I don't think I can do this," Nat said, moving to press another button.

Rosalina and Alex grabbed him. "Nat, relax. Everything will be fine. We'll be there with you the whole time," Rosalina reassured him.

"Yeah, bro. And it's not like you've never talked to Aunt Emma before," Alex said.

"Yeah, I know but what if Jesse's right? What if Child Protective Services makes us move with Aunt Emma? That's the last thing I want or need!"

"Which is why we're here today so you can work things out; when you do, Child Protective Services won't have a reason to put you guys in foster care," Rosalina said.

Nat sighed. "I guess you guys are right."

The elevator doors opened and they walked out to the boys' aunt's apartment. Nat was the one who knocked.

The door opened immediately to reveal their aunt, looking stressed out. "Oh, Nat, Alex…Rosalina…why don't you come in?" She stepped aside and they walked inside.

There were boxes everywhere and the apartment was basically empty already.

"What brings you three here?" Aunt Emma asked, coming up behind them. She walked over to a box and began carefully packing things away.

"Aunt Emma, we need to talk," Nat said.

"Nat, I know that you're upset about my decision to move but–"

"It's not about that," He interrupted her. "Well, maybe it is. Don't you think we should find a will? What if some of the money goes to…somebody else?"

"Like who?"

"Like…what if he left some of the money to my dad?"

"It'd go to me."

"Maybe it wouldn't. Maybe it'd go to me and Alex. And who knows if Uncle Miles didn't leave any money for us? Or what if he left something of his to us?"

"You don't really want any of his stuff do you? It's all old tour t-shirts, and men's suits and ties."

Alex shuddered at the thought of a tie.

"And anyway, if you don't mind, I'd like to keep his possessions. There's nothing you would want," Emma said.

"Well…you know Uncle Miles was in charge of us right? You know he sent us money to help with the bills. What are we supposed to do about that?"

Rosalina took Nat's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Nat, I'm sorry. The decision has been made. Maybe it's about time you grew up a bit. You're fourteen, almost fifteen. You've still got that band Miles helped you with. You can get another job. I'm sure there are plenty of people who would take in a kid like you."

The images from Nat's first nightmare resurfaced in his head. "_You've got that silly little band Miles helped you with, don't you? Besides, you'll be eighteen in four years. You can get another job. I'm sure there are plenty of people who would take in a kid like you." _Before he could respond, Rosalina spoke up.

"I don't mean to barge into the conversation, but I don't really think you have a right to tell these two to grow up. They may be a little younger, but they've had a lot of growing up to do this past year. Their father died, leaving them to fend for themselves in New York City. Luckily they've had friends they can talk to, but it's not easy taking care of bills and worrying about whether or not you'll be able to live in your house when your fourteen and eleven years old. And just after they get over their father passing, their new guardian who they fought to keep passes away, along with their source of help. The least you could do is give some kind of help to them before you move away and try to move on with your life."

Both Nat and Alex were surprised at Rosalina's outburst.

Emma sighed. "What if I didn't sell my apartment?"

Nat gave her a confused look.

"What if you and Alex moved into my apartment and I let you live here?"

* * *

**A/N-Whoa. Bet you guys didn't see that coming. **

**Review please? (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	14. Helping Nat Out

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get out this chapter. I don't know what's gotten into me lol. I've been sort of neglecting my writing this week for some reason. **

**But omg, today I read one of my poems in front of my entire class and I felt like I was gonna fall over, but everyone liked it so I was okay (: **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"Well I mean you'd have to pay some type of money to help me keep up with the bills but that'd be it."

Nat looked at Alex and Rosalina.

Alex shook his head.

He looked back at his aunt. "We're not asking to be ripped from our house. We're asking for you to give us some kind of help."

"This is my help. You can live in this apartment for almost free."

"It's not that easy, Aunt Emma. I'm sure you know that."

"Why isn't it? You either move or I can't help you."

Nat was becoming frustrated. "Aunt Emma, it's _our _house. It's the band's house. Our apartment was practically custom made for our family. We can't just leave it. There are too many memories there."

Emma sighed. "Alright then. I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"So you're saying it's easier to make us move from our apartment than helping us find a will to get some help?"

"Nat, I'm sorry. I can't help you. You turned down my offer, there's nothing else I can do." Emma taped the box close and started walking out of the living room.

"It's too bad you can't help us," Nat called after her. "I doubt you'd want Child Protective Services getting your name."

Emma walked back into the living room. "Why not?"

"Because," Alex spoke up, stepping forward. "When Uncle Miles died, you became our legal guardian. If you move, you have to take us with you."

"You don't want to–"

"Exactly," Nat interrupted her. "which is why we're saying if you help us, we'll leave you to move away without bothering you again."

"Boys, I'm sorry. I can't offer you any more help. All my money is tied up."

"Yeah, I bet. That's why you're moving to Las Vegas right?"

"I never…how did you know I was moving to Las Vegas? I never told anyone that."

Nat shrugged, remembering his dream. "Lucky guess."

"Well if you three excuse me, I have a lot to finish packing. You should probably get going."

"I thought you of all people would understand. I thought you were different, Aunt Emma. But you're just like Uncle Miles, a lot more like him than you think." Nat turned and led the way out of the apartment.

They walked back to the elevator and Alex pressed the button for the lobby.

Nat leaned against the wall, keeping his gaze locked straight ahead.

Rosalina looked at him. "Nat–"

"Don't say anything," He warned. "Please…just not here; not now."

She kept quiet, but took his hand instead.

The three of them walked out of the elevator, through the lobby and out to Jesse's car.

Jesse drove back to the apartment without asking questions, and only nodded when Rosalina told her a thank you before they got out.

They walked up to the apartment, went inside, and Alex kicked off his shoes and was the first to speak up.

"You okay, bro?" He asked, looking at Nat.

Nat nodded. "I'm fine."

"Nat, when are you gonna realize that we know you're lying?"

"I'm not–"

"Yes, you are," Both Rosalina and Alex interrupted him.

"Nat just talk to us, please. We want to help," Rosalina said.

"My aunt is selfish. How can you help that?"

Rosalina sighed. "It's going to turn out okay. I know it is. Maybe we can talk to Cooper and get some more gigs in. We'll figure something out."

"Good luck because I'm done trying." He turned and stormed into his room.

"I think you need to handle this one…I'll be in the Fuzzy Room playing video games," Alex said, walking away from her.

Rosalina walked into Nat's room. "Nathaniel, you're seriously beginning to worry me."

He sat up on his bed, sighed and gave her a weak smile. "I'm sorry, babe."

She walked over and sat next to him. "Why do you keep saying things like 'I'm done' and 'I quit'? It's starting to worry me and Alex."

"Because I don't know how much more I can take, Rosie. I don't know how much longer I can put myself through this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm tired of feeling stressed, I'm tired of being responsible for so much, I'm tired of paying bills, keeping tabs on Alex, going to school, getting good grades, keeping up the band, writing new songs, worrying about the paparazzi, worrying about whether or not you'll stay with me, worrying about you–"

"Wait, wait, hold on. Did you just say 'worrying about whether or not I'll stay with you'? Did you really just say that?" She interrupted him.

Nat looked down. "Um…yeah…"

"Nat, I'm not leaving you. How could I leave you?"

"Because you're dating a half-depressed fourteen year old who only complains about his problems. How could you want to stay with someone like that?"

"You're not half-depressed, you're just stressed. It's close, but it's not the same. And you don't complain you're just worried. I understand, Nat. I get it. That's why I'm here for you. I care about you and you're my best friend. I could never leave you. You need me and I need you."

"Rosie, you don't have to make up anything–"

"I'm not. I'm not lying. I love you, Nat Wolff, believe it or not. I'm going to stay with you no matter what. Face it Nathaniel, you're stuck with me.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad."

"Now about those other things, I get it. So we're going to work out a plan to make you less stressed."

"How?"

**~NBB~**

"Okay, so this is how it's going to work," Rosalina began.

The band was sitting in the Wolff's living room. They'd all come over because Cooper and Rosalina wanted to tell them all something.

"Nat, whenever you have too much work to do, or whenever you need help with anything NBB related Cooper will automatically get the job that's stressing you out. Or at least he'll help as much as possible."

"Why does Cooper get to help him?" Alex asked.

"Because Cooper's the only one I trust with band-related jobs," Nat said.

"What about us?" Thomas asked.

"It's not that I don't trust you guys, but I think Cooper's a little more experienced with this anyway," Nat said.

"Thanks Nat," Cooper said, looking at one of his best friends.

"Plus," the older Wolff brother added. "I had nothing to do with this. It was all Rosalina and Cooper's planning."

"And we already know what it's like when Alex is in charge so…" Rosalina said, referring to the time when Nat left Alex in charge of the band while he went on vacation.

The band laughed.

"Fine…point made," Alex said.

"I think that's it for now," Rosalina said.

"Except we're going to start rehearsals again soon okay? I know its fall break but we need to keep on top of our game," Cooper said.

"We're always on top, Cooper," David said.

"Yeah man, we don't even need to practice," Thomas joked.

"I'll be the judge of that," Nat joked.

"So we need to meet at the usual place, starting Monday," Cooper informed them.

The band agreed.

"Well, I gotta go. I'm supposed babysit my brother," Thomas said, standing up from the couch.

"Your mom trusts you to babysit your brother?" Qaasim asked, looking at the cello player.

Thomas shrugged. "Sometimes."

"I have to go work on that pound of homework we got over the break," David said. He quickly added, "At least some of it."

The guys left and Rosalina turned to Nat. "And as for school, you know you can come to me any time for help, right?"

He nodded. "I know, but I don't need help in chemistry."

"Why? Since when were you good at chemistry?"

"I'm not, but I know you and I have it," He joked giving her a goofy smile.

Rosalina laughed. "That's lame, but I love you anyway."

* * *

**A/N-Cheesy, but that's okay cuz I like cheesy lol. **

**Yay for Nat! He stood up to his aunt! And Rosalina and Cooper thought of a way to help him YAY! lol. **

**What did you guys think of the chapter? (:**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	15. Cooper Steps In

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys! **

**I forgot to mention, I'm basically obsessed with this video that Alex did with his friends. Have you guys heard of the song "Thrift Shop"? Alex and his friends did a "music video" to it at their school. If you go on YouTube and search "Professional Children's School" and scroll down, there should be video just called "Thrift Shop." If you have trouble finding it, PM me and I'll post a link on my profile(: lol it's actually quite funny and Alex is funny in it too. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter! (: **

* * *

"Dude, you've been sitting there for almost two hours. Give yourself a break."

"No Alex, I have to finish this."

Alex shook his head at his brother.

Nat was sitting at the kitchen table with papers, envelopes, and cards spread out all over it.

"You know when Rosalina gets back she's going to make you stop right?" Alex said, looking at his older brother.

"I know that's why I need to finish it now."

"Nat, c'mon you've been staring at this stuff for hours. You can work on it later. All you're doing is stressing yourself out."

"No I'm not; I'm fine I just–"

The front door opened and both brothers looked to see who had entered the apartment.

Rosalina walked inside and saw the brothers in the kitchen. "Is everything okay?" She asked, noticing their expressions.

"Um…" Nat couldn't think of something to cover it.

"Nat's been sitting here, stressing himself out over these bills for like two hours," Alex answered for him.

"Alex! No I haven't!" He snapped.

Rosalina walked over to them and looked at the mess that covered the kitchen table. "Nat?" She looked at him for an explanation.

He sighed. "I'm fine; I'm just trying to get this done."

"Do you want some help?" Rosalina asked.

He shook his head. "Thanks, but I don't need any help."

"Then why have you been sitting here for almost two hours?" Alex asked.

Nat groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I think I got this one, Alex," Rosalina assured him.

Alex nodded and walked out of the living room.

"Nat," She said softly, sitting down at the table. "What's wrong?"

"There are a bunch of bills that Uncle Miles used to pay," He mumbled, not looking up.

Rosalina glanced at the bills that were in front of Nat. "Nat, maybe Alex is right, maybe you should just take a break for a little while."

He looked up. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you to stress yourself out any more than you already have." She started putting the papers and envelopes into piles. "You can go back to them later."

Nat sighed and nodded.

She stood up from the table and kissed his head. "It's going to get better."

"But when?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Soon, I promise."

**~NBB~**

Nat listened to rain pound on the windows as he and Rosalina tried to get to sleep. "Hey Rosie?" He whispered.

"Hm?"

"Do you think there's a will?"

She turned her head to look at him. "There has to be."

"Then why can't they find it?"

"I don't know. But I highly doubt your uncle wouldn't write a will. He's smarter than that. And he knew that you guys would be on your own when he died. Well, I think he at least expected your aunt to help you."

"I think something's going on. You're right, Uncle Miles isn't stupid. He knew what would happen if he died, and he would've left a will anyway, I know it."

"You really think there's a reason why your aunt can't find the will?"

"I know there's a reason," He whispered, looking at her. "But I can't think of what it could be."

"Nat, as much as I think you and Alex deserve something from your uncle or even your aunt, I don't know if you want to get into this."

"Why not?"

"If it doesn't come out like we want it to, it'll only stress you out even more," She whispered. "I don't want that to happen to you."

"It won't, I promise."

"Okay…fine."

"Just one question though. Where do we start?"

"We could try talking to Cooper. Maybe he knows someone."

Nat took Rosalina's hand. "Thank you, Rosie."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

**~NBB~**

"_Well…maybe you could start with…I don't know…a lawyer?" _

"A lawyer?" Nat asked in surprise. "Do you really think we need a lawyer?"

"_As much as I'd like to say no, if you really want something done, a lawyer is the best way to go,"_ Cooper explained over the phone.

Nat sighed. "Really?"

"_Well, it's doesn't sound like your aunt is taking you too seriously. She's probably not going to give you the information you want or need if you don't show her you're serious." _

"Doesn't getting a lawyer cost a lot of money? Because we don't have a lot of that."

"_True…" _

"I don't know what to do, Coop. I'm pretty sure that my aunt is hiding something and I want to figure out what."

"_Well…I could always help, Nat. I mean, I'm not a real lawyer but I could definitely make a convincing case." _

"Could you?"

"_Sure. I'd be happy to help you guys out." _

"Thanks Cooper, it really means a lot."

"_Anytime, Nat. But I have to go because I have to make some calls. I call you when I'm done." _

"Okay. Thanks again, Coop." Nat hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.

"So what did Cooper say?" Rosalina asked.

Nat fell onto the purple couch behind her. "He said we should get a lawyer."

"Don't lawyers cost like, a lot of money?" Alex spoke up, leaning over the yellow couch to look at his brother.

"Yep, and that's why Cooper is going to be our lawyer."

"Cooper?" Alex asked in surprise. "He's not a lawyer."

"No, but he's good at getting things done. And he knows how to do all that stuff."

"Well, that's good," Rosalina said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

Nat yawned. "Yeah…it's great."

"Tired, bro?" Alex asked.

He shrugged. "A little."

"Why don't you try getting some sleep?" Rosalina asked. "I know you didn't sleep much last night."

Nat shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded.

She got up walked over to the yellow couch and sat down to watch TV with Alex.

Nat jumped over the back and sat next to her. "That doesn't mean I don't want to sit with you."

She smiled at him and they both turned to the TV.

…

"Rosalina," Alex whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Look."

Rosalina turned her head to see Nat sound asleep next to her on the couch. She took one of the blankets that were sitting folded on the purple couch and put it over Nat and kissed his head.

"Rosie?" He mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes.

"I'm right here. Go back to sleep."

"Thank you," He said, closing his eyes again.

* * *

**A/N-Oh and the video isn't available on phones or iPods or anything so you'll have to watch on an actual computer. AND: **

**Keep an eye out for a oneshot coming soon (: **

**Leave a review!**

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	16. Confused

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, I think I'm getting worse at writing. I'm having a bad time lately, and it's affecting my writing, I think. So please, bear with me. I'm trying my hardest for you guys. **

**I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Nat jerked awake and sat up. He looked around. He was still sitting on the couch, with a blanket over him. The apartment was dark. Rosalina was asleep next to him, and Alex was sleeping in the egg chair. The TV was still on but the volume was low.

"Nat?" Rosalina mumbled sleepily, sitting up. "Is everything okay?"

"Shhh…I'm fine. You can go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"What are you doing up?"

"I was just…thinking about Uncle Miles…and my dad."

Rosalina yawned and sat up straighter. "You okay?"

He nodded, keeping his gaze on the ground. "Yeah…I miss them though."

"Nat," She said. "Look at me."

He slowly looked up at her.

"It's okay to miss them. It's okay to admit that you miss them. You don't have to be embarrassed about it. Especially not with me."

"It feels like a dream, you know? It feels like it's not real."

"I know, and I wish it wasn't. You don't deserve any of this."

"I feel guilty…I feel like…I didn't spend enough time with him. With either of them. I feel like a neglected them."

"Nat, we've been through this. You couldn't help it. You didn't know that either of them would be here one day and gone the next. No one knew."

"It's just hard."

She pulled him into a hug. "I know and I'm sorry. I would do anything to switch places with you."

"Thank you Rosie," He said pulling back.

"You're welcome. But we should get some sleep."

He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arm around her. He pulled a blanket over the two of them. "Thank you Rosie."

"You're welcome, Nat."

**~NBB~**

"_Crazy car, to lead me nowhere, lead me nowhere, actually it's made for that, made for that…." _

"Hey Coop," Nat said, picking up his phone. "What's up?"

"_I've been working on getting some information together about your uncle." _

"So what'd you find?"

"_Your uncle has a lot of money to his name." _

"Well, that's great."

"_Except…it all goes to your aunt since they can't find a will." _

Nat sighed. "Is that all you found?"

"_I also found out that because your uncle was technically your legal guardian, you and Alex should get some of the money." _

"Don't we need the will to prove that though?"

"_I'm not sure on that part. I'm still working on it." _

"Thanks Coop," He said. "Call me when you hear anything else."

"_I will, I promise, but Nat–"_

"Nat! Can you come here for a second?" Alex called.

"Hold on Alex!" He called back. "What was that Cooper?"

"_I said you–"_

"Nat, come here now!" Rosalina called this time.

"Cooper, I'm really sorry, but I think I have to go. Whatever this is must be important…"

Rosalina ran into the kitchen. "Nat, come on you have to see this!"

"Okay, okay," He said. "I'll call you back Coop." He hung up and followed Rosalina as she ran back to the living room.

"Look!" Alex said, turning up the volume.

On the TV was a news channel and right that minute, Aunt Emma was being interviewed by a reporter.

"How are you recovering from this tragedy?" The reported asked.

"I'm trying my best to remember better times…it's very difficult to think that he could still be here and one little mistake took his and all these people's lives," Aunt Emma said.

"Do you think this was an accident or planned?"

"Well I sure hope this was a terrible accident. I don't know who would plan such a thing."

Rosalina looked shocked. "Nat, she's–"

"Wait, Rosie," Nat said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"I just know that I'm thankful for my family, who I've become so much closer with during this terrible times. My husband loved music, and his nephews are in a band. I will always love watching them perform because I know he would too."

"That's a lie!" Alex shouted at the TV.

The screen went back to a reporter in the news studio. "The cause of this major crash has still not been determined. Police are still trying to decide whether this crash was an accident or planned."

Rosalina took the remote from Alex and turned off the TV. "Nat, she's lying! She didn't mean any of that."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking confused.

"Yesterday when I went out, I didn't go where you thought I was going. I went to talk to your aunt. She said basically the opposite of all of that."

Nat was shocked. "You went to my aunt's house and you didn't tell me?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry. But yesterday she was saying all these things about how she never planned to give you guys any money or anything. She's even already got a new boyfriend already! That's why she's moving to Las Vegas!"

"She told you all of this?"

"Yes, but I don't know why."

"Rosie…I don't know…that doesn't sound like Aunt Emma…"

"Does _anything _she's been doing recently sound like your aunt? Did you think she would deny giving you money? Did you think she was going to move away when your uncle died?"

"No."

"Then why don't you believe me when I say that she's said and done all of these things?"

"I-I don't know…it's just…I don't know." Nat was speechless.

"Look Nat," She said, stepping towards him and taking his hand. "I would _never _lie to you. You know that. And I'm not going to start now. I don't know why she told me all those things. I don't know why she would do all those things either. But mostly, I don't understand why she would do these things when she knew they affected you and Alex, who are the people who deserve help the most."

Nat was still at a loss of what to say.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked.

He finally nodded. "Yeah, yeah…I just…I need to think." He turned and walked into his room.

Rosalina sighed.

"Did Aunt Emma really tell you that?" Alex asked.

She nodded. "I don't know why. But she did."

"Does she really have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know; that's what she told me."

"I just don't get why she would tell you all this stuff, but not tell Nat."

"Maybe she didn't want him or you to know?"

"But she knew that you and he were dating."

"I don't know, Alex. I really don't," Rosalina said, sitting on the couch.

"Aren't you going to talk to Nat?"

"I think he actually needs time to think. If he doesn't come out in a while I'll go talk to him."

Alex accepted her answer and turned the TV back on.

…

Nat walked out of his bedroom and back into the living room.

Rosalina and Alex were both asleep with the TV on.

He walked over to the couch, leaned down and kissed his girlfriend's head.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Did I really take that long?"

She smiled weakly. "No, I guess I was just tired."

Nat fell onto the couch next to her.

"Did you have a good time thinking?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I forgot to tell you. Cooper said he found out that since Uncle Miles was Alex's and my legal guardian, we should get some of the money he left."

"Don't you need a will though?"

"He's still working on that part…"

"Don't worry. I think Cooper will pull through on this."

"I know he will. I trust him."

"I'm sorry for not telling you I went to your aunt's house," She said, looking down.

"It's fine; I was the one who kind of over-reacted."

She looked back up at him. "No, you were just confused."

"Yeah, but I almost believed my 'loving' aunt, over my best friend."

"Nat, it's okay really. I don't blame you or anything."

"Thank you."

Rosalina looked over at Alex who was still sleeping in the egg chair. "Don't you think we should wake him or something?"

"Wait." Nat grabbed a pillow and slowly walked over to the egg chair.

"Nat, c'mon, grow up. Don't hit him," Rosalina said.

"Oh, so it's okay for him to hit me but I can't hit him back?" Nat joked.

"He's eleven, Nat. You're fourteen."

"So? He's going to be twelve in a few weeks anyway."

"And then a month later you'll be fifteen. Leave him alone, Nat."

Before Nat could respond, he felt something hit him in the back.

"I win!" Alex shouted.

Rosalina laughed.

Nat didn't seem to think it was so funny. "How did you…but how did he…Rosalina!"

"What, you were the one who wasn't looking. It's not my fault."

"That's it, now I have to get both of you back," Nat said.

"No way! Get him Alex!"

"Attack on Nat!" Alex shouted, throwing a bunch of pillows at his older brother.

Nat made his way through his brother's attack of pillows and over to the couch. He pulled Rosalina into a standing position and held her in front of him by her waist. "One more pillow and the girl gets it," He said with fake seriousness.

Alex froze in place, contemplating what to do.

"Let me go!" Rosalina laughed, trying to free herself from Nat's grip.

He kissed her cheek. "Never!"

"Is that a threat or a promise?" She joked, looking at him.

"Let's just say, I don't make threats."

* * *

**A/N-Well...**

**would you like to review and make me feel better? (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	17. Last Minute Sleepover

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys! **

**Oh my God, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I have this English paper I have to work on, and it takes up most of my time ): But like I said, I'm going to finish these stories! I could never leave you guys hanging like that! You guys are like, the best! (: **

**Anyway, this is kind of a fluffy chapter (fluffy meaning a very happy chapter) because I figured, Nat could use it(: **

**Oh and did you guys hear that Alex's movie Hairbrained is going to the Brooklyn Film Festival? I'm so excited! That means it might come out in theaters soon!(: **

**Enjoy the chapter!(: **

* * *

"Nat, are you okay? You've been staring at the phone for a little while now."

Nat looked up at Alex. "Oh, uh–yeah; I'm fine."

"Expecting someone to call or something?" Alex asked.

"No…I'm thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"About whether or not I should call Aunt Emma," Nat said, leaning forward on the counter.

"Have you talked to Rosalina about this?"

The older Wolff brother sighed. "No, not yet."

"Well…she'll be back from her house soon. Maybe you should talk to her about it."

"I don't know."

"Why not? You talk to Rosalina about everything."

"I know…but I hate having to rely on her for everything."

"Nat," Alex said, jumping up on the counter. "I hope you know that just because you talk to Rosalina about everything, doesn't mean you rely on her for everything. And I'm pretty sure she'd be perfectly fine with you going to her if you need help."

Nat looked at his little brother. "Since when did you know all of this?"

Alex smiled proudly. "Since I started listening to your and Rosalina's conversations."

"Alex!"

"Not all of them! Just a couple," He defended.

"You're not supposed to listen to any at all," Nat said, getting up from the counter.

"I know…but you guys didn't tell me anything before. So I had to figure out stuff somehow."

"I'm sorry about that, Alex."

Alex shrugged it off. "It's cool. I know you guys have a lot going on right now."

"Thanks, bro."

Just as Nat said this, the apartment door slammed shut and they heard:

"Nat? Alex? Where are you guys?"

Alex hopped off the counter as the two of them went to greet Rosalina.

When they met her in the hallway, Rosalina glanced back and forth between the brothers. "Is everything okay?"

The Wolff brothers stood silent until Alex elbowed his brother in the side.

Nat glanced at his brother and then looked back at his girlfriend. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay…what's up?" She asked, taking off her coat and walking into the living room.

Nat and Alex followed her. "I'm just…trying to decide whether or not I should call my aunt," Nat explained.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't but, why do you want to call your aunt?"

"I think I'd just feel better if I called her."

"Then that answers your question."

"Wait, what?"

"You said you wanted to call her because it'd make you feel better. If it makes you feel better, you should do it. It might help some other things too," Rosalina said. "You know Nat, you over think some things. You stress yourself out over simple things. Just slow down and think. Don't freak yourself out over it, okay? I'm sure everything will be fine."

He sighed. "You're right."

"But don't push yourself to call her either," She warned.

"I won't. I promise."

**~NBB~**

"Hey Rosalina?"

"What's up Alex?"

"Do you…" He stopped mid-sentence and shook his head. "Never mind."

"No, what's wrong?"

"I wanted to know if you knew if Nat called Aunt Emma yet."

"No I don't know. He's been in his room all day."

"Yeah, I know," Alex said, flopping onto the couch next to her. "I was trying to get him to come out."

"He won't come out?" She asked, looking at him.

He shook his head. "He said he's 'tired and not in the mood to talk right now.' So I gave up."

"Do you want me to try?"

"Good luck."

Rosalina sighed, got up and walked over to Nat's bedroom door. She knocked. "Nat? Can I come in?" After waiting a few minutes with no answer, she opened the door and walked inside. "What's wrong?"

He was lying on his bed, with his hands supporting his head. "I'm just not in the mood for talking."

She walked over to the bed. "Did you talk to your aunt?"

Nat sighed. "No, not yet."

Rosalina grabbed his arm and pulled his hand out from behind his head. "C'mon, get up."

"Why?" He asked, sitting up.

"You're moping, and you're not allowed to act depressed, so get up."

"I'm not acting depressed; I'm tired," He protested.

"Too bad. Get up."

He allowed her to pull him into a standing position and lead him out of his bedroom.

She pulled him into the living room.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, noticing his brother being dragged by Rosalina.

"Alex, call the guys. It might be Operation Mojo time."

"Operation Mojo, you mean…" Alex looked shocked at Rosalina.

"No!" She walked over and whispered something in his ear.

"Ohh! That makes much more sense!" He said. "Okay, I'm on it." Alex ran to find the house phone.

Rosalina pulled Nat over to one of the stools and he sat down.

"Why can't I sit in my room?"

"I told you, you're moping. Moping isn't allowed at the Wolff house. So we're going to fix it."

"How?" Nat asked, resting his head on the counter.

"First of all, you're going to sit up," She said, pushing him up. "Second, we're going to–" Rosalina was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hold on a second." She picked up. "Hello? No…Didn't Alex already tell you? Yeah…sure, why not. Tell Cooper to. Because I don't trust you, Thomas. That's why." She put her hand on Nat's shoulder when he tried to put his head down again. "Please, just do it. Okay, thank you. Bye." She put her phone on the counter. "Nat, sit up. C'mon. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset," He said. "For the millionth time, I'm tired."

"I don't think you're tired."

"How do you know?"

"Because Nathaniel, I can read you like a book. You're not tired. You're moping. And I refuse to let you do so."

"Even if I was 'moping'," Nat said, giving her a look. "What would you do about it?"

Rosalina smiled. "You'll see."

Nat was about to respond when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Alex shouted, running towards the front door. He opened the door to reveal David, Thomas, Qaasim and Cooper.

The four of them, walked into the living room followed by Alex.

"So, no offense guys, not that I don't love being here and all, but why are we here?" Thomas asked.

"Never mind why you're here," Rosalina said. "You guys are here, and that's all that matters. Thomas and David, you brought video games?"

Thomas and David both nodded.

"Qaasim, you brought the movies?"

Qaasim nodded.

"And Cooper, you'll order pizza?"

Cooper nodded. "Sure."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you planned a sleepover," Thomas said.

Rosalina shrugged, and looked at Alex.

Alex smiled. "Alright, so who's butt am I whopping first at this video game?"

"In your dreams!" David said, as they walked over to the TV to set it up.

"Hey," Nat said, pulling Rosalina back over to the counter. "Did you really plan all this?"

"It wasn't really planned," She said, shrugging again. "I told Alex to call the guys and well…here it is."

He grinned. "Thanks babe."

Rosalina held back a smile and shook her head. "Don't call me that."

* * *

**A/N-Nat and Alex always make me smile, lol. No matter what they do. **

**Review! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	18. Not Again

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys! **

**Okay, so I finally finished the chapter, and it's pretty so long so double score! (: lol for some reason FanFiction is being reallyyy slow for me so it took me like a half an hour to get to this point lol so hopefully there are no mistakes (: **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

That night, Nat was sleeping on the purple couch, Alex in the egg chair, David in one of the seats of the yellow couch, Qaasim on the other end of the yellow couch, and Thomas, Cooper and Rosalina on the floor.

Rosalina woke up, checked on Nat, and walked to the bathroom.

The minute she closed the door, Nat started tossing and turning. "No…guys, come back. Rosalina…Alex…no! Come back!"

Alex sat up in the egg chair and rubbed his eyes. _Why am I awake?_' He thought. Then he heard Nat talking in his sleep.

"Rosalina…Alex…come back! No! No!"

He jumped up from the egg chair and ran over to his brother's side. "Nat," He said, shaking his shoulder. "Nat, wake up!"

The guys all started waking up.

"Alex, what's going on?" Cooper asked sleepily.

"Nat's having a nightmare. Where's Rosalina?" Alex asked.

The guys looked around. "She's not here," David said, as he put his glasses back on.

Alex got up and ran to the bathroom. He pounded on the door. "Rosalina! Rosalina, come quick it's Nat."

The door opened immediately. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nat's having another nightmare," Alex said.

Rosalina pushed past him and ran into the living room, where the guys were all trying to wake up Nat who was tossing and turning on the couch. She walked over to the couch and kneeled down by Nat. "Nat." She shook his shoulder. "Nat, c'mon wake up. It's just a dream."

Nat bolted upright on the couch, trying to catch his breath. He looked around and saw the guys' worried expressions. His eyes landed on Rosalina and he pulled her into a hug.

"It was just a dream," She whispered. "It didn't happen."

He hugged her tighter.

Rosalina rubbed his back. "It's okay, everything's fine." She pulled back. "Do you want to tell us what happened?"

"Everyone left…" Nat mumbled.

"No one is leaving, Nat. We're all right here, and we're all still your friends. We're not going to abandon you," Rosalina reassured him.

"Yeah, dude you're stuck with us," Thomas told him.

"We're all here for you, Nat," Cooper said.

"Thanks guys," Nat said quietly.

"Let's get back to bed guys," Rosalina said, not taking her gaze off of Nat. All the guys moved to go back to their spots except for Nat, Alex and Rosalina.

"Are you okay, Nat?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, Alex, I'm fine. Thanks."

Alex walked back over to the egg chair.

Rosalina stood up. "Everything's fine, Nat, okay? Just get some sleep." She kissed his head, and moved to go back to her spot.

"Rosie, wait."

She looked at him.

"Would you…um…sleep here?"

She smiled. "Sure." She sat next to him on the couch. "You know that nightmare isn't going to happen right?"

Nat nodded. "I know…it was just really…real."

"I know, but it's over now." Rosalina took his hand and kissed his head. "Try and get some sleep okay? I'll stay right here."

"Thank you."

"Good night Nat."

"Night Rosie."

**~NBB~**

The next morning, the band was eating breakfast when the house phone started ringing.

"Nat, it's for you!" Alex yelled, holding the phone over his head.

Nat took the phone from his brother. "Hello?" He walked into the Fuzzy Room, away from everyone else.

"Who was it, Alex?" Rosalina asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Aunt Emma."

"Oh no," She said.

"What's wrong with your aunt Emma?" David asked.

"I'll tell you what wrong with her. She's a selfish, mean, rude, inconsiderate–"

"Alex!" Rosalina interrupted him. "Calm down." She looked at the guys. "She's moving away, and taking with her all of Miles's money."

"Moving?" Thomas asked.

Alex and Rosalina both nodded.

"Wait, isn't she supposed to help support you guys since your uncle passed away?" Qaasim asked.

"Yeah, but she isn't. That's the problem," Cooper said.

"Wow…I didn't know that. Nat must be so stressed," David said.

"Which is exactly why you guys are here," Rosalina said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Nat trudged back into the living room, tossed the phone to Alex, and walked over to the door. "I'm going for a walk."

"Where?" Alex asked.

"Just around. I'll be back soon," He said, walking out the door.

The band looked at each other.

"Something must've happened," Rosalina said. "He usually gets upset after all of her calls anyway, but something's happened."

"We should probably go get him," David said. "Who knows what he'll do when he's upset."

"We can't all go," Alex said. "What if he comes back here?"

"Okay, then Thomas, David and I will go look for Nat. Rosalina, Alex and Qaasim you guys stay here in case Nat comes back," Cooper said.

"Just don't confront him right away," Rosalina warned. "Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry Rosalina. Everything will be fine," Cooper reassured her, as he, Thomas and David walked out of the apartment.

"So what do we do now?" Alex asked, turning to Rosalina and Qaasim.

"We wait, little man," Qaasim said, sitting on one of the stools.

Alex groaned. "I hate waiting!" He got up from the couch and began pacing in front of the TV.

"Alex, all you're going to do from pacing is getting dizzy. I'm sure Nat's fine. We just have to talk to him," Rosalina reassured him.

"But what else could've Aunt Emma said to him? She's already moving, she's got a boyfriend and she's not going to help us! How much worse could it get?"

"I don't know, but there's nothing we can do right now. Just calm down," She said.

"Yeah man, all we can do is wait. I'm sure Nat is fine," Qaasim said.

…

Suddenly the apartment door opened and Nat ran inside.

"Nat wait, what's going on?" Qaasim asked, standing up.

"Nat wait," Rosalina said, running over to him and grabbing his arm. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I'm fine," He said, gently pulling his arm from her grip.

"No you're not. You went out again without a jacket, so you'll probably get sick again. And you won't tell me why your aunt called which is another reason why I know you're upset."

"I'm…." He trailed off, but then tried again. "I'm…I'm…" He stopped, and then sneezed. "Aw man," He groaned.

"Let's just hope it was a freak thing. But if it's not, you should probably go take some medicine right away, okay?"

Nat nodded. "The guys should be here in a little bit," He whispered. "After they leave today, I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

**A/N-Hope you guys liked it! **

**Reviews are very much appreciated(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	19. He Deserves To Know

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys! **

**Okay, so I'm not exactly sure where this story is going, so it's going to slow down a bit. I know that I haven't been updating this story a lot, and I'm sorry. But I'm going to work on finishing "Wipe Your Eyes" because I know how I want that to end, and then I'll finish this story, eventually, and then release a new one. How's that sound? Lol. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

David, Thomas and Cooper ran through the apartment door.

"Did Nat come in here?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, he's here," Rosalina said.

"We thought we lost him," Thomas said, walking into the apartment and collapsing onto the couch.

"Is he okay?" David asked, sitting next to Thomas.

"He might be sick again," Rosalina said. "But I think he'll be okay."

"Did he say what happened?" Cooper asked.

Alex shook his head. "He keeps saying nothing's wrong." He glanced at Rosalina.

"We'll get through to him somehow," Rosalina assured them.

"Some morning, huh?" Thomas said.

The band nodded.

"I'm going to go check on Nat," Rosalina said, walking towards Nat's room. She walked inside and made sure to shut the door behind her. She walked into the bathroom to see Nat leaning on the sink, staring at his reflection. "You okay?"

He turned to look at her. "Yeah," He said quietly.

"Have you been sneezing a lot?"

He shrugged.

"Are you feeling okay besides that?"

He shrugged again.

She walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "You don't feel warm at all, so that's something."

Nat nodded.

"Talk to me. What happened? What'd your aunt say?"

He sighed. "It wasn't really anything new. She was just telling me this was my last chance to take her up on her offer of 'help.' But it wasn't what she said to me that got me. At least…it wasn't what she said to me intentionally."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were done talking, I waited for her to hang up, but the thing was, she didn't."

"She didn't?"

"Well, she probably thought she did. But I heard her talking to this guy."

"What were they saying?"

Nat just stared at her.

"C'mon Nat, you can't just close up like this. What did she say?"

He walked past her into the bedroom and fell face first onto his bed. "I don't nt to ay at she id," He said into his pillow.

"Say that again," She said, sitting down on the bed.

"I don't want to say what she said. It makes me angry."

"Was it about your uncle?"

He shook his head.

"Was it about someone we know?"

He nodded.

"Who?"

"Alex…me…you," He mumbled.

"What did she say about us?"

"She was saying all this stuff about how we were being ungrateful brats, and how you were butting into places where you didn't belong and all this other stuff. It made me really angry. That's why I left. I was trying to calm down."

"I'm sorry you heard that."

"Yeah, me too."

"None of its true, you know. The whole 'ungrateful brats' thing isn't true. You guys are just standing up to her and she doesn't like it."

"I know, but don't tell Alex or any of the guys this, okay?"

"But Nat–"

"Rosie, if you tell the guys they'll make a big deal out of it. And if you tell Alex, he'll just get upset which is the last thing I want. Just promise me you won't tell them."

She nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you."

"Hey, you haven't sneezed this whole time. I think you'll be okay."

"No, I think that medicine is kicking in."

"Why?"

"Because I'm really tired, and I just woke up."

Rosalina laughed. "Do you want me to send the guys home?"

"No, I'll come out. I'll probably just pass out while I'm talking."

**~NBB~**

The guys eventually did leave because Nat fell asleep. Alex kept asking what had happened but Rosalina kept telling him she didn't know because Nat wouldn't say. She hated lying to Alex, but she knew that if she was going to keep her promise to Nat, she had to lie.

"Wait, how did Nat fall asleep? We just got up," Alex said.

"He took some medicine and I guess it's the kind that makes him sleepy," Rosalina said, looking at Nat's sleeping figure.

"He's sick again?"

"We don't know for sure, but I want to make sure if he is, he gets rid of it right away."

"I wonder what Aunt Emma said to him. What could make him so angry?"

Rosalina sighed and shrugged. "I have no clue."

Nat rolled over onto his side and opened his eyes.

"Morning rockstar," She said.

Alex picked up a pillow and tossed it at his brother. "Good morning, Nat!"

He groaned. "Alex, cut it out."

"Somebody's a little cranky," Alex said, getting up from the egg chair and walking into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalina asked, looking at her boyfriend.

He shrugged. "I haven't sneezed yet, so that's a plus."

"Don't speak too soon," She joked.

"Did the guys leave?"

She nodded. "A while ago; they said they didn't want to watch you sleep."

"Well that's reassuring."

"By the way," She glanced over her shoulder. "You should really tell Alex what happened."

"No! I can't. You know I can't," He said quietly.

"You think you can't. But you can. He deserves to know," She whispered.

"All it'll do is make him upset."

"Well he's pretty upset right now, that his older and _only _brother, his _only _family, the one he looks up to, won't tell him what's bothering him. So would you rather have him worry about you? Or would you rather have him know the truth about his supposed 'supportive' aunt?"

"I can't tell him."

"Nat, you better go into that kitchen and tell him right now."

"Why?"

"Because Nathaniel, he is your brother, and he's worried about you! And I feel terrible about lying to him, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I get over it."

Rosalina rolled her eyes. "Nat, either you go in there and tell Alex what's going on, or I will."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet?" She got up from the couch and ran into the kitchen with Nat right behind her. "Alex, there's something you should–"

Nat cut her off by covering her mouth. "Do; there's something you should do," He finished, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist so she wouldn't get away from him.

"Uh…what is it?" Alex asked, giving him a strange look.

"You should…um…go walk Lucky!" Nat said, grabbing the leash off the counter and tossing it to Alex.

"Okay…if you say so." Alex took the leash and slowly walked towards the door.

Rosalina managed to pull away from Nat for a few seconds. "Alex, wait–"

Nat grabbed her again. "She just wanted to tell you that Lucky is in the Fuzzy Room," He covered quickly.

"Okay…thanks." He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the Fuzzy Room.

Nat looked at her. "Now can I trust you? Or do I have to hold onto you until Alex leaves?"

Instead of an answer, Rosalina tried to pry Nat's hand away from her mouth.

"It's not going to happen," He told her.

She dug her nails into his hand, making him pull his hand away in surprise.

"Ow!" He said, holding his hand in pain.

Rosalina pulled away from him and ran down the hall to the Fuzzy Room.

Nat was right behind her and put his hand back over her mouth, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her away before Alex noticed either of them. "Rosie, please. I don't ask you to do anything else. Please, don't tell Alex."

She sighed.

"Can I trust you now?"

She nodded.

He took his hand away from her mouth.

"He deserves to know, Nat."

"I know. I'll tell him…eventually."

"Nat," She said in a warning tone.

"Okay, I'll tell him when he gets back from walking Lucky. I promise."

* * *

**A/N-Well that was interesting, wasn't it? **

**Do you think so? **

**Do you want to review? **

**Please? **

**(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	20. Back to Work

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys! **

**Okay, so I've been thinking about it a lot, and I've got a little bit of any idea where I want this story to go(: Oh and someone reviewed "Wipe Your Eyes" and asked where they could watch NBB and because you weren't signed in, I couldn't PM you but I can tell you that you can watch it. You can get all 3 seasons and more on iTunes! Some episodes of season 3 are on YouTube for free too. I'm not sure where else...sorry ): I hope that helped you! (: **

**Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"Alex, could you come in here? I need to talk to you."

Alex had come back from walking Lucky, and Nat decided that he should tell Alex what happened. Alex walked into the living room. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, I just need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You know how I ran out?"

Alex nodded.

"It was because Aunt Emma…had said some things that weren't very nice…at all."

"What'd she say?"

Nat shook his head. "I'm not saying. But what I can say is that it was rude, and mean of her to say anything bad about us at all."

"She said something bad about us? And you didn't tell me or Rosalina?"

"Actually…I told Rosalina."

"But she said–"

"I know, that's because I asked her not to tell you. I wasn't going to tell you at all, but she convinced me that you had a right to know."

"So you lied to me?"

"No! I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me? Nat, that wouldn't worry me."

"Well, it's obviously making you upset."

"I'm not upset because of what Aunt Emma said I'm upset because you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry! I was just upset at the time and I thought it was the right thing to do."

"How long is it going to take you to realize that I'm your brother and I don't care what happens, I want to be there for you? You keep treating me like a little kid, but I'm not anymore! You never tell me anything, and at first I understood but now it's just ridiculous!"

"Alex, c'mon you know I don't treat you like a little kid–"

"Yes, you do! And I'm tired of it!" Alex stormed out of the room, into his own and slammed the door.

Nat fell onto the couch and sighed. _This is what I get, _He thought. _I deserve this. _He picked up his cell phone and texted Rosalina: "Told Alex. Didn't go over well. Not in the mood to talk."

She responded: "You'd better be in the mood to talk! I'll be there in a little bit. Don't do anything stupid!"

He shook his head, put his phone back in his pocket, and lay on the couch. _Great, _He thought. _To top everything off Alex is mad at me. I hope he gets over it soon… _

"_Alex! Come here, please!" Nat called. He looked back at Rosalina. "I swear ever since that fight he hasn't been the same." _

"_I know," She sighed. _

"_He ignores me all the time and he never tells me what's going on. We don't talk like we used to." _

"_Maybe he's growing up." _

"_But he always used to tell me if something was wrong. The only time we talk now is if we're yelling at each other." He noticed Alex hadn't appeared yet. "Alex! Come here now!" _

_Alex stomped into the kitchen. "What do you want?" _

"_I just got a phone call from school. Your failing almost all of your classes. Why is that?" Nat asked, looking at his brother. _

_Alex shrugged carelessly. "Dunno…I don't really care about what those teachers say anyway." _

"_Well you need to start caring, Alex. I'm getting kind of tired of your attitude," Nat said, becoming angry. _

"_You always treat me like–"_

"_Yes, Alex, I do because you're acting like a little kid. You need to grow up and start acting your age!"_

"_I do act my age. You're the one who always acts like a little kid!" Alex shot at his brother. _

"_Alex, don't talk to your brother like that," Rosalina spoke up. _

_Alex turned on her. "There you go again, always taking his side. You always take his side! You always have! When Uncle Miles died, you were always sitting by Nat. You both were so wrapped up in your own problems to think about anyone but yourselves." _

"_That's a lie and you know it," Nat defended. _

"_Is it Nat? Is it really? Think about it. It was always you and Rosalina. Never anybody else. And I'm tired of it! You need to wake up and look around you!" _

"Nat, wake up! C'mon Nat, it's just a dream!"

He rubbed his eyes.

"You okay, Nat?" Rosalina asked.

He opened his eyes and saw Rosalina standing over him. "Uh…yeah, just a bad dream."

"What happened?"

Nat rubbed his forehead and sat up. He shook his head. "Nothing, it was just a weird dream is all."

"You looked pretty freaked," She said, sitting on the edge of the couch. "You sure everything is okay?"

"It's just…in the dream, I guess Alex and I never made up from the fight and he started hating school and me and…it was just really bad."

"Well, luckily it's not true."

"Where's Alex?" He asked, looking around.

"He's in his room."

Nat sighed. "I wish I'd stop having those nightmares."

"So do I. I hate seeing you like this."

"I need to talk to Alex," He said, sitting on the couch correctly.

"Alex!" She called, standing up from the couch. "Come in here please!"

A few seconds later, Alex walked into the living room. "What's up?"

"Whatever you and Nat had a fight about, you both need to work it out right now," Rosalina said.

Alex looked confused. "What fight are you–"

"The fight you had when he told you about what happened," She said.

"Look Nat, I'm sorry. It was my fault, I was being stupid and none of what I said is true. I know you didn't tell me because you were just trying to protect me. I get it. I over-reacted. I don't know why I did it. But I'm really, really sorry," Alex said, hugging his brother.

"It's okay, Alex, I was never mad at you," Nat said, hugging his brother.

Alex pulled away. "So we're okay now?"

Nat ruffled his brother's hair and smiled. "Definitely."

Suddenly the phone started ringing and Alex jumped up to get it. "Hello? Yeah hold on." He handed the phone to Nat. "It's for you."

Nat took the phone and walked out of the living room.

"Who was it?" Rosalina asked.

"I don't know. It wasn't Aunt Emma, that's for sure."

"Well that's reassuring," She joked.

"Yeah, I know right," Alex said, collapsing into the egg chair.

"Do you think it's bad news or good news?" Rosalina asked, glancing down the hallway.

"I don't know…I didn't know who it was so I can't say."

"I don't think Nat can take any more bad news. I think he's reached his limit."

Nat walked back into the living room and put down the phone.

"So who was it?" Rosalina asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"It was that store, where I work," Nat said. "They asked when I was coming back."

"What'd you tell them?" Alex asked.

"That I'm going back tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N-Whoa. Didn't see that coming did you? **

**Review? (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	21. Slowly Getting Better

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Okay I'm also disclaiming any legal stuff in this chapter and the rest of the story, because I don't really know anything about that. **

**Hey guys! **

**Like I said, I've got a vague idea of where this is going to go. The key word is vague. Very vague. Lol. **

**Hope you like the chapter! **

* * *

"You're going back tomorrow?" Rosalina asked in surprise.

Nat nodded. "Yeah, I figure I have to go back some time."

"What about me?" Alex asked. "I can't stay in the apartment by myself."

"One of the guys can stay with you."

"Really? You're going to do that to me? The last time one of the guys stayed with me, the house was a mess and I ended up sick the next day."

"I'll stay with you, Alex," Rosalina offered.

"See, there. It's settled. While I go to work Rosalina will stay with you," Nat said, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"You sure you're ready to go back, bro?" Alex asked.

"Of course I'm sure. It's not that big of a thing. I go at noon and come back around six."

"You work for six hours?" Rosalina asked, sitting next to him.

Nat sighed and nodded. "I wish I didn't but I do."

…

"Did you check on Alex?" Rosalina asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Yep, he's already asleep." He walked over to her and pushed her against the wall. "So I can do this without being interrupted." He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

She was caught by surprise, but caught on quickly.

He moved his hand onto her shoulder to keep her pinned against the wall.

She pushed him back. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure about what?"

"What if Alex walks in or–"

"Rosie, relax. Alex is asleep and no one else can get into the apartment. Plus, it's not like we're going to do anything." He kissed her cheek. "Just relax." He leaned in and began kissing her again.

She smiled into the kiss, but pulled away again. "I think that's enough for tonight." She walked over to the bed and sat down.

He followed her to the bed and sighed as he sat down.

"You okay?"

Nat shrugged.

Rosalina kneeled behind him and began rubbing his shoulders. "Ready to go back to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I figure it'll give me a reason to get out of the house. Maybe I can get my mind off things too."

"You seem pretty positive about it."

"Aren't I supposed to be?"

"Well…yeah, but…"

"But what?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Nothing," She said. "Forget I said it."

He faced forward again. "Okay fine. But thanks for offering to stay with Alex tomorrow."

She stopped rubbing his shoulders and sat next to him. "It's fine. But I'll have to call my dad tomorrow and telling him I'm staying over."

"We're going back to school in a few days."

"I know. Are you ready for _that?_"

Nat sighed. "No…definitely not."

"But it'll be okay, right?"

He shrugged again. "Maybe."

"Of course it'll be okay. You'll have the guys and me."

"Right…"

"Nathaniel, for once can you act happy just for me?" She begged.

Nat gave her a goofy grin. "See, babe. I'm happy."

She smiled and kissed his head. "Good, now let's go to bed."

They both lay down and Nat turned off his lamp. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Rosie. I love you."

"I love you too."

**~NBB~**

The next morning, Nat, Alex and Rosalina were eating breakfast when someone started knocking on the apartment door.

"What does the world want so early?!" Alex groaned.

"I got it," Nat said, getting up and walking over to the door. He opened it to see Cooper who looked like he just got out of bed. "Cooper…what are you doing here so early?"

"Sorry I didn't call," Cooper said, walking past Nat and into the apartment. "But I was up all night looking over some stuff, and I found out some things I thought you should know."

"Like what?" Nat asked, closing the door and following Cooper into the kitchen.

"Hey Cooper," Rosalina greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Yeah, especially _so early!_" Alex said loudly.

"I found out some things last night, and I wanted to tell you guys before I continued," The manager explained.

"What'd you find out, Coop?" Nat asked.

"I realized that we can prove that your uncle was your guardian if we look in your dad's will. Maybe he wrote in there somewhere that if something happened to him, your uncle would become your legal guardian."

Nat looked confused. "That's great, but how is that going to stop Emma?"

"If we can prove that your dad wrote that your uncle was to become your legal guardian, there might be a possibility that your aunt has to hand over some money for you guys."

"What if you need Miles's will?" Rosalina asked.

"I was actually going to go try and access some of your dad's files with help from a friend of course. I doubt they'd just let a fourteen year old look through someone else's legal stuff."

"You're going there now?" Nat asked.

"Yeah, but I may only be able to get to your dad's files for right now. If we can prove that your uncle was your legal guardian, you or Alex might be able to get a copy of his will…if there is one."

"I would go with you but I have to work later and I have to do a few things around here."

"It's cool, Nat. Oh and hey, we're going to release Alex's new song soon online. There's already been a lot of buzz about it."

"Really? There's buzz about _my _song?" Alex asked excitedly.

Cooper nodded. "I'll call you and let you know about that when I can okay? But I gotta get going. I'll call you later, Nat." He hurried toward the front door.

Nat opened it for him. "Thanks Cooper. It means a lot."

"I'm glad I can help, Nat. I'll see you later."

Nat closed the door behind his manager and walked back into the kitchen. "What would we do without Cooper?"

"Relax during breakfast, that's for sure," Alex said.

"Hey, if he hadn't come over, you wouldn't have known that a bunch of people are excited for your song," Nat said, sitting back down.

"See, maybe this day is better than you thought," Rosalina said, getting up and putting her dishes in the sink.

Nat shrugged. "I don't know…I still do have to go to work."

"Maybe it'll be slow and they'll let you go early," She said.

He walked over and put his bowl in the sink. "Maybe."

"Then maybe we can repeat of last night," She whispered to him.

"Is that a promise?" He asked quietly.

Rosalina nodded and smiled as she kissed his cheek.

…

"Alex, Rosie, I'm going to work. I'll be back later."

"Hey wait a second," Rosalina said, walking over to the front door. "Remember to call Jesse when you're ready to go home. It's one thing walking there but walking home at night doesn't sound like such a good idea."

"C'mon Rosie, I'm going to be fifteen in two months."

"Yeah, I know. It has nothing to do with your age. It's that you'll be alone, when it's almost dark and I don't like that."

He sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll call Jesse."

"Thank you. And don't stress about anything. Nothing is going to happen. I'll stay here with Alex and I'll call you if Cooper calls with anything."

"Thank you. Especially for staying with Alex because I'd probably–"

"Don't mention it."

"Alex, I'm leaving!" Nat called to his brother.

"Don't mess up at work!" Alex called back.

He shook his head. "That's my brother."

"Lucky you," She said. "Now go to work. I'll see you when you get back."

He opened the door and was about to walk out when he stopped. "Oh wait one more thing." He turned and kissed her cheek.

"See you later, rock star."

He gave her a goofy grin. "Doesn't count."

* * *

**A/N-Lots of Natalina! Do you guys like it? **

**If yes: review! **

**If no: still review! **

**(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	22. I'll Stay

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! **

**Hey guys!**

**So sorry for the late update. I've been kind of struggling with this chapter. But I've got a few ideas for this story, so it's okay(: **

**I'm glad you all liked "I Love You For You"! It means a lot when you guys review. A lot more than you think(: So thank you all for reading and reviewing that story AND this one! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Alex, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Did you really feel that way? I mean, what you said to Nat," Rosalina asked him.

"I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to make Nat that worried–"

"But do you really feel that way?"

Alex sighed. "Well…sometimes…"

Rosalina gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry you feel that way. We didn't mean for you to feel excluded. Actually…we were trying to avoid that."

"I know...I listened to your guys' conversations."

"Alex!"

"Sorry!" He said, putting his hands up in defense. "But if I was being excluded I had to find out stuff somehow."

"Okay, I'll let it go just this once. But how about I make that all up to you?"

"How?"

"Today, I'll do whatever you want with you."

"Are you sure about that?" Alex asked, looking at her curiously.

"Absolutely."

"Okay, well then…"

**~NBB~**

Nat quietly walked into the apartment, carefully took off his jacket and walked into the living room.

The only light in the entire apartment was coming from the T.V but it was still bright enough for him to see Alex curled up in the egg chair. He looked around the living room, but couldn't find Rosalina. He cautiously walked into his room and saw that the bathroom door was closed and the light was on. He quickly hid around the corner and waited for Rosalina. Nat watched as Rosalina walked out of the bathroom and was about to walk out of the bedroom when he walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

Rosalina gasped and jumped. She turned to face him and gave him a look. "Nathaniel, you scared me!" She said, smacking his arm.

Nat started laughing as he rubbed his arm. "Sorry Rosie. I had to. I haven't done anything fun all day."

"So scaring me is fun?"

He nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, actually it is."

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "It's not fun to me."

"I'm sorry, Rosie. Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know…"

He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately for a few minutes. When he pulled back, he looked her in the eyes. "What about now?"

Rosalina smiled. "I think you're forgiven."

"Good." Nat pulled away from her and walked over to his dresser. He began searching through his drawers for more comfortable clothes.

"So how was work?" She asked, sitting on his bed.

"Seeing as I spent a majority of the carrying boxes of food that was delivered, and all the customers I dealt with were as rude as ever…not so great," He said, pulling out clothes and walking into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," She called into the bathroom. "If I could make it better, I would."

He walked over to the doorway of the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe. "All I want to do is take a shower and sleep, honestly."

"Then we'll go to bed early tonight."

"But I was thinking maybe instead, we could lie on the couch and watch T.V."

Rosalina smiled. "Whatever you want."

He walked over and kissed her head. "I'm going to take a shower and I'll meet you in the living room, okay?"

She stood up from the bed. "Should I wake up Alex?"

Nat nodded as he walked into the bathroom.

Rosalina walked out of the bedroom and back into the living room. She walked over to Alex and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey Alex…Alex wake up."

He groaned and opened his eyes. "What's going on?"

"You need to wake up. If you sleep any more you won't sleep tonight, and that's the last thing we need."

Alex smiled sleepily. "Okay, thanks Rosalina. Did Nat come home yet?"

"Yeah, he's taking a shower right now."

"Okay." Alex pushed himself into a sitting position and faced the T.V.

Rosalina walked over to the couch and sat down to watch T.V with him.

…

Nat walked into the living room and sat down next to Rosalina.

"Hey, feel better?" She asked.

He shrugged. "A little bit."

"Nat today was the coolest day ever!" Alex said, sitting up in the egg chair.

"Really? What'd you guys do?"

"Rosalina played video games with me, we watched a bunch of movies and I'm pretty sure we played every board game in the house."

Nat looked at Rosalina. "Really? You did all that?"

"Why do you seem so surprised?" She asked, giving him a look.

"I don't know…I just didn't think you'd do all that."

"Hey guys?" Alex spoke up. "Can we eat something now?"

"Oh now he wants food," Nat joked.

"I'm a growing boy, I need food!" Alex said.

"Well what do you want to eat?" Rosalina asked, looking at Alex.

He shrugged. "I'll eat anything."

**~NBB~**

After they ate, Alex said he was tired and went to his room while Nat and Rosalina lay on the couch together. Nat was lying on his back and Rosalina was lying on her side next to him with her head on his chest. "I was talking to Alex today," Rosalina said quietly.

"About what?" He asked, putting his arm around her.

"About your fight," She said, not making eye contact with him.

"What'd he say?"

"He said that sometimes he did feel that way and I told him that we were trying to avoid that. That's why I did all those things with him today. I mean, I was probably still going to do all of that with him anyway, but that added to the reason."

"I know. I get it, Rosie," He said, rubbing her back. "Thank you."

"We need to include him anyway though, Nat. So when something happens, Alex and I are the first to know, okay? No more shutting us out."

"I know," Nat sighed. "I'm sorry."

Rosalina was about to say something, but Nat's cell phone rang.

He groaned and reached into his pocket to pick it up. "Hello?"

"_Hey Nat, it's Cooper. I was able to get a copy of your dad's will." _

"Really?"

"_Yeah, but I haven't looked at it yet. Do you want me to bring it over?" _

Nat sighed. "Look Coop, I'd really like to see it, but I'm really tired right now. It'd probably be better if you came tomorrow morning or something."

"_Okay that's fine. We can look at it together tomorrow." _

"Okay, thanks Cooper."

"_Anytime, Nat. So I'll see you tomorrow?" _

"Sure. I'll see you then. Bye." Nat hung up and dropped his phone on the floor.

"You know if you keep dropping your phone like that, you're going to have to get a new one," Rosalina told him.

He smiled weakly. "Yeah, I know."

"So what'd Cooper say?"

"He got a copy of my dad's will. Or…I guess my dad's actual will."

"That's great."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be at least a little happy about it."

"I am; I'm just tired. That's all."

"Do you want to go to bed?" She asked, sitting up.

"No, I'm perfectly fine where I am," He said, pulling her back down.

"Wait," She said, sitting back up. She reached over to the purple couch and grabbed a blanket. She threw it over them and lay back down. "Now I'll lie here all night."

He kissed her head and rubbed her back. "Hey Rosie?"

"Yeah?" She said quietly.

"When we go back to school, will you still stay here? At the apartment?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I'd feel a lot better if you did."

"Then I'll stay."

* * *

**A/N-Awww cute Natalina moments are the best, aren't they? **

**Leave a review please! (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	23. Great News

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Soo...I'm starting to think about how to end this story ): Sad, I know, but it's got to happen sometime but that means I can write MORE STORIES FOR YOU GUYS! Lol. I've gotten a lot of positive feedback too about my new story, so I'm excited, because I know exactly how that story is going to go. This story, however, still escapes me... oh well. I hope you guys like this chapter! **

* * *

"When is Cooper coming over?" Rosalina asked the next morning as they were cleaning up from breakfast.

"Cooper's coming over?" Alex asked, looking at Nat.

"Yeah, Cooper's coming over with Dad's will," Nat said, looking at his brother. "And I want you to be here when he gets here."

Alex looked a little surprised but tried to play it off. "But…why?"

"This affects me just as much as it affects you. Plus, he was your dad too. You deserve to see it."

"Wow…cool, thanks Nat." Alex smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

"You're a good big brother Nat," Rosalina said, smiling at him.

He grinned. "Yeah, I know."

…

"Okay Cooper, so what's up?"

Cooper had finally come over and he, Nat, Rosalina and Alex were all sitting around the table in the kitchen. Cooper pulled a file out of his briefcase and slid it over to Nat.

Nat cautiously opened it. **(A/N-Probably none of the following is accurate because I know nothing about legal stuff.) **

Cooper, Rosalina and Alex all watched as Nat looked up and down the pages and cautiously turned them. After a little while, Nat looked up at his friends. "Uncle Miles is our legal guardian."

"So what does that mean?" Alex asked.

"It means that you might be able to get some money from your aunt," Cooper said. "Is that all you wanted to see from your dad's will?"

"It just says like where is his stuff goes, what…," Nat trailed off. "What happens to _him _when he passes, stuff like that." He looked up at Cooper. "I don't want to read any of that. It's over and done with." He closed the file and pushed in Cooper's direction.

Rosalina took Nat's hand.

"Okay, if that's all, I'm going to take this back and see if I can get your uncle's will."

"And if you can't?" Nat asked, looking at Cooper.

Rosalina squeezed his hand.

"Then we'll have to figure out a day we both can go and try to get to it. They may give you access if they know he's your legal guardian. It's close enough to a parent."

"Okay…thanks Cooper, for everything."

"Anytime," Cooper said, getting up from the table. "I'll call you if I find out anything."

After Cooper walked out of the apartment, Alex looked at his brother. "What do we do now?"

Nat sighed. "Well…we're going to have to wait until we hear anything from Cooper. I hope Emma hasn't moved yet."

"I doubt she has," Rosalina said.

"Did you see her apartment when we went? It was practically empty!" Alex said.

"Moving houses takes a lot more than just packing boxes, Alex. Trust me, I know," She said.

"I don't like where this is going," Nat said, standing up from the table.

Rosalina stood up too. "What do you mean?"

"What if Emma's moved already? How are we supposed to contact her? And even if we are supposed to get some money, what if she spent it already or something?"

"Nat, relax. If she moved, we'll find a way to contact her. And if she owes you guys money, she'll probably be ordered by law to pay you back," She assured him. "Don't over-think everything. You'll stress yourself out."

"I know, I know. I'm just worried."

"What time do you have to work today?"

"Same as yesterday," He sighed.

"Maybe today will be better," She said.

"You always say that."

"I'm going to play video games," Alex said, getting up and hurrying out of the kitchen.

"What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know." Nat ran his hand through his hair. "I just wish I didn't have to go."

"Why so you can sit around the apartment all day? At least it's something to do."

"I guess you're right. Let's just hope there aren't any rude customers today."

"I'll cross my fingers for you," She said, as she leaned in and kissed him. She tried to pull away but Nat pulled her to him. "Nat." She pulled away. "Shouldn't we go somewhere a little bit more private?"

He nodded as he took her hand and led her to his bedroom. Once they were inside, he shut the door behind them. He kissed her passionately, pushing her up against the door as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly, she pushed him back. "Wait."

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. But it's not me we're worried about here, it's you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but I was thinking…about something."

"What is it?"

"Well…we've never…really…kissed like this…ever. It's only happened…when you're stressed about something. And then I started wondering…if you really mean it or if it's just…I don't know…" Rosalina walked away from him and sat on the bed.

"Rosie," Nat said, sitting next to her and taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry it seems that way. I guess that I've…felt more confident about it at this point…I'm not sure how to explain it. But I promise you, that I mean it. I love you, Rosie. I always have and I always will. I know that for sure."

"Thank you…I don't know why I ever doubt that, I just…"

He kissed her forehead. "It's okay, Rosie. As long as you know now that I love you."

**~NBB~**

"_Hey Rosalina, is Nat home?" _

"Nope, he's at work. Sorry Coop. Is everything okay?"

"_Yeah, everything's fine. I just had to talk to him because we're going to need to figure out a day when he and Alex can come with me to get their uncle's will." _

"Oh, so you weren't able to get it?"

"_Unfortunately, no. But I do have some other, better news too. You know Alex's song?" _

"All I Needed?"

"_Yeah, well it got so much notice that you guys are going to perform it live at a hotel next weekend as a part of a radio station's concert series." _

"Next weekend…wow. That's after we go back to school right?"

"_Yeah, that's why I got it on the weekend." _

"So that means rehearsals as soon as possible, right?"

"_You got it." _

"Okay, I'll tell Nat you called."

"_Thanks Rosalina. I'll talk to you guys later." _

"Okay, bye Cooper." Rosalina hung up the phone.

"What did Cooper want?" Alex asked, glancing at Rosalina.

"He said that he needed to talk to Nat about when you guys could go and get you're your uncle's will."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, and he also had some good news about your song."

Alex dropped the video game controller. "What is it?"

"He said that your song was so good that a radio station asked if we could perform it next weekend at a hotel. I guess they're having a bunch of concerts and they wanted us to perform."

"That's great!" He said, jumping up from the couch. "That's awesome! I gotta go tell Juanita." Alex ran out of the living room.

Rosalina's phone vibrated. She opened the message from Nat and read:

_I got a call from Emma. Didn't turn out well. _

She replied:

_What'd she say? _

He responded:

_We'll talk about it when I get home. _

She sent him one last message quickly:

_Good. Remember no matter what she says, we'll fix this!_

* * *

**A/N-Hm...that was a bad ending...**

**But what do you guys think? **

**Leave a review? (: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	24. It'll Work Out

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Sooo, I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last? Otherwise I'll just be dragging this story on and I don't want to do that. I'll release another story soon too, don't worry. The last chapter will be awhile though because I'm going out of town for a few days next weekend. I hope you all enjoy this story. **

**So now, this is the SECOND to the LAST chapter! **

**Enjoy! (: **

* * *

Nat walked into the apartment, kicked off his shoes, took off his jacket and made his way towards his bedroom but was stopped when Rosalina ran over and grabbed his wrist. "Nat, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," He said, not looking at her.

"Nat, you promised you wouldn't shut us out like this. Talk to me," She said, keeping her grip on his wrist.

"It's not important. I really _don't _want to talk about it."

"Nat, look at me," She said quietly.

He looked her in the eyes.

"I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong. I want to help. You promised you wouldn't shut me out anymore."

"I know…"

"Then what's going on? What did Emma say?"

"She's moving in two days. What if we can't prove that we should get something from her in two days? What if she leaves for Las Vegas…"

"Nat."

"…before Cooper figures this out? What if…"

"Nat."

"…she leaves and we never see her? What if she stops answering calls?"

"Nat! Calm down," She said, grabbing his shoulders. "Everything will be fine. We'll just call Cooper and tell him what happened. He can do this, we can do this. You can do this."

"Sorry. I get kind of nervous," He said, grinning sheepishly.

She smiled at him. "I can tell. Now look, you need to call Cooper and tell him about this. He called earlier and said he scheduled us to play Alex's new song, so we need to schedule rehearsals. We'll have practices all week and it'll get your mind off things."

Nat nodded. "You're right. I'll just call Cooper and everything will be fine." He pulled out his phone and walked into the kitchen.

Rosalina walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Alex.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, not looking at her.

"Emma's moving in two days."

"Two days?" Alex asked in surprise. "How are we supposed to figure this stuff out in two days?"

"That's what Nat is talking to Cooper about now. Hopefully we can figure this out before we have to start practicing for our performance on Saturday. Nat will be way too stressed if he has to handle rehearsals, school, and whatever this is at the same time."

"That's for sure."

Nat walked into the living room.

"Is everything straightened out?" Rosalina asked, looking at Nat as Alex paused his video game and did the same.

"Yeah," The older Wolff brother replied, running a hand through his hair. "We start rehearsals in two days."

"What about Aunt Emma?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to call in sick tomorrow at work so we can go with Cooper."

Rosalina gave Nat a worried look, as she suddenly noticed he looked tired and almost…worn down.

Alex didn't catch on, but nodded. "Okay, cool."

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Nat said, walking towards his bedroom. "I'll be back."

Rosalina stood up from the couch. "I'll be right back, Alex." She didn't wait for a response though as she followed Nat into his bedroom. When she walked in, Nat was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked, walking over and sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine. Just stressed, you know? I'm trying to figure all this stuff out," He said, looking at her.

"I know."

"And I just wish this all wasn't happening at once. If this was at least like…spaced out it wouldn't be so hard, but no it has to happen all at once one problem after another." He put his head in his hands again.

"I'm sorry."

Nat looked up at her again. "Why are you sorry?"

"You don't deserve any of this; especially not all at once. And I feel bad because I can't help you."

"Rosie, you've helped me more than you know. Honestly, you have. I wouldn't be where I am today without you. I would be a mess, I would be disorganized, I wouldn't know what to say, what to do…" He trailed off, looking away. "I wouldn't be happy without you."

"Nat, I'm glad you feel that way but I don't think–"

He looked back at her. "No, you don't understand. You're the reason I'm still trying. You're the reason I'm actually getting out of the house and moving instead of sitting in my room, practically depressed. You have helped me more than anyone, and I love you for that."

Rosalina smiled. "I love you too."

"Do you promise?"

She leaned in and kissed him until they needed to come up for a breath. "Does that answer your question?"

He nodded and smiled. "You're the reason for my smile."

…

Later that night, Nat and Rosalina were getting ready for bed. Nat was lying on his bed already as Rosalina sat on the bed. "How are you feeling, Nat?"

He sat up and gave her a confused look. "I'm fine. Why?"

"Just making sure you're okay."

He laid back down and sighed.

"Good night Nat." She leaned down and kissed his head.

He quickly sat up and leaned on his elbows. "Rosie, you can still sleep in here you know that right?"

"Is this your way of asking me to sleep in here?"

He grinned. "Would you?"

She crawled over to the other side of the bed and lied next to him. "Happy?" She joked.

"Thank you."

"So are you ready for tomorrow?"

He looked at her. "Do I have a choice?"

"Don't worry, it'll work itself out."

"But how do you know?"

"I don't. You just have to believe that it will."

"But what if–"

"Nat, just relax. Don't worry about it. Its tomorrow and it'll be fine. Cooper knows what he's doing."

"You're right. I'm just worried about it."

"It's okay to be worried about it, just not as much as you are." She moved to rest her head on his chest. "It'll work out, I promise."

He kissed her head. "Thank you, babe."

"Nathaniel…"

"Rosie, I wonder if you're ever going to realize that no matter how close we get and no matter how many times you tell me, I'm not going to stop calling you babe."

Rosalina sighed. "Okay fine…good night, Nathaniel."

"Good night babe."

* * *

**A/N-Eh. Endings aren't my thing. **

**Review please?! **

**(: **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


	25. Now I Know Where I'm Going

**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**So this is the LAST chapter of "Where I'm Going"! Wow, I can't believe this is it. Lol. In the last story I knew I was making a sequel but now I don't think there will be a 3rd story so this is probably the end of this story. Thank you to EVERYONE who read and reviewed this story! Your reviews, your favorites, your follows, your alerts all mean SO SO SO much! You guys have no idea! **

**But, because you guys have been such AWESOME readers, I've decided to write a oneshot that is kind of a prequel to "That Summer." Here's the summary: **

**"Everyone says that before Nat and Rosalina were dating, Nat kept to himself a lot. He wasn't as open with things as he is now. Then when his father passed away, he shut everyone, even his little brother Alex, out. So what happened? Did Rosalina get Nat to talk? Or did she just give up like everyone else?"**

**It's a sucky summary but hey, it's better than nothing. I'll be posting the oneshot soon and remember it's ONLY a ONESHOT which means only ONE CHAPTER. Lol, I will NOT be turning that into a story. I have other stories I want to release for you guys so don't worry. **

**I hope you guys like the LAST chapter of "Where I'm Going"! (:**

* * *

"Alex, have you seen–" Rosalina stopped as she saw the front door slightly open and Nat sitting in the hallway against the wall. She walked out into the hallway and sat next to him. "Nat."

He glanced at her. "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about today."

"It'll be fine. All we're doing is getting your uncle's will."

"But what if it says something I don't want to know?" Nat asked, looking at her.

"Then we'll fix that too."

He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Hey," She said softly, taking his hand. "Everything is going to be okay. I've said that from the beginning."

"I know," He said, looking at their hands.

"And so far I've been right haven't I? Just trust me, Nat."

"I do trust you. I'm just worried."

"It'll be okay. And if it's not, I'll be right there with you."

Nat smiled at her. "Thanks."

Rosalina kissed his forehead. "You're welcome." She stood up and pulled him up with her. "Let's go."

…

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Then Alex and I will just stay out here."

Cooper and were going to try to access Miles's will. Alex had said he wanted to be there, but he didn't want to go in with them, so after Rosalina made sure Nat was okay, she agreed to sit outside Miles's lawyer's office and wait with Alex.

"You're sure you're okay?" She asked, looking at Nat again.

He nodded. "I'm fine. This is nothing." He followed Cooper inside, but continued to glance over his shoulder at Rosalina as Cooper began talking with the lawyer.

Miles's lawyer must've noticed Nat was looking away or at least he thought what they were talking about should be kept private because he got up and shut the office door.

Rosalina sighed as the door shut. Nat had shot her a nervous look right before it shut, which made her worry but she knew he would be fine. Cooper was in there with him, and Nat was right. This was nothing.

"Why do you think Nat is so worried?" Alex asked, looking at her.

"He's just afraid that something it going to go wrong."

"But nothing will…right?"

"Let's hope not."

After a half an hour of waiting, the door opened and Nat walked out holding a beige folder and Cooper followed him.

"So what happened?" Alex asked, looking at the manager and his brother.

"We talked," Nat said, as he and Cooper led the way out of the building.

"About what?" Alex asked.

"Just a bunch of legal stuff."

Rosalina glanced at Nat then looked at Cooper.

Cooper shrugged.

Alex stopped asking questions when he realized his brother wasn't going to give him real answers. Jesse picked them up and drove them home and Cooper promised he would call later on. When they reached the apartment, Nat walked into the kitchen still clutching the folder.

Rosalina followed him. "So what'd you find out?"

"His lawyer gave us his will."

"What does it say?"

Nat sighed as he sat down at the table. "I'm afraid to open it," He confessed.

"Do you want me to do it?"

He looked up hopefully at her.

She sat down across from him and he slid the folder over to her. He watched nervously as she opened it.

"What's it say?"

"Hold on, I'm looking."

Nat waited silently, slightly fearing her answer.

She looked up at him. "It said…"

**~NBB~**

Rosalina put her hand on Nat's knee for what seemed like the millionth time. "Calm down," She whispered, looking at him.

They were sitting outside a courtroom and he was so nervous he'd been shaking her chair as well as his own. "I can't," He whispered.

"Yes you can. Everything's gonna be fine."

They were waiting for Emma to get out of the meeting with a judge who was going to have the final decision on what happened with Uncle Miles's money. The will had said some money would go to the Wolff brothers, but Emma had gone against that, so Cooper suggested they meet with an actual judge.

"You don't know that."

She took his hand. "No, but I know in the end it'll work out."

"Thank you," He said, looking at her.

"Anytime. Now just relax. If it's meant to be, it'll be."

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"You," She said, smiling.

Suddenly the door opened and Emma walked out. She walked over to where Nat, Rosalina, Cooper and Alex were sitting. "I hope you're happy. I was trying to help you but all you've done is ruin everything!"

"We've ruined everything?" Alex snapped, stepping forward. "What about you? You tried to take us from our house! You haven't offered us any _real _help at all! If anything, _you're _the one ruining everything!"

Emma looked shocked. "How dare you talk to me like that! After everything I've done–"

"What have you done? You've made my brother miserable!" Alex fired back.

She scoffed. "I've done nothing but try to help the both of you but all you've done is reject my help. If Nat would stop listening to that clingy, bossy girlfriend of his and start thinking for himself–"

"Hey!" Nat interrupted her, stepping between her and Alex. "No one insults my girlfriend, and you can't talk to my brother that way either! She isn't clingy, and she isn't bossy! She's more helpful and more supportive of Alex and I than you've _ever _been! She's more like family to us than you ever were!"

"Excuse me," A man said, walking out of the courtroom. "I thought you'd all like to hear my decision."

They all stood silently, waiting for the judge to continue.

"After looking over everything, and hearing both sides of this story, I've come to a conclusion. Regarding the matter of Miles Wolff's inheritance, Nathaniel and Alexander Wolff are to receive money to help take care of financial matters."

Rosalina hugged Nat as a smile spread across all of their faces, except for Emma's.

"And what about me? I'm him his wife."

"_You _are to inherit the house in which the two of you lived," The judge said.

"What about Uncle Miles's stuff?" Alex spoke up, looking at the judge.

The judge smiled. "It's all yours."

**~NBB~**

"Naked Brothers Band, you're on in ten."

"Is everyone ready?" Cooper asked, looking around at the band.

"Yes!"

"Definitely!"

"For sure!"

"I'm _so _ready!"

"Wait…has anyone seen Nat?" Alex asked, looking around the room.

The band looked at each other.

"I'll go look for him," Rosalina volunteered, getting up off the couch. She walked out of the room in which the band was getting ready in and walked down the hallway in search of her boyfriend. She walked around the hotel for almost a half an hour with no luck, until she passed the front doors to see a familiar person sitting on a bench in front of the hotel. She made her way out the doors and over to him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just needed some air," He said, not looking at her.

"Yeah, it's pretty crowded in there."

He noticed she wasn't wearing a jacket and quickly took off his. "Rosie, you must be freezing." He put his jacket around her shoulders. "I can't let you get sick."

She pulled the jacket tighter around her and smiled at him. "Thanks."

He put an arm around her and kissed her head.

"So Nat," She said, looking at him. "Everything's okay now, right?"

"Yeah, actually it is," He said, nodding. "We've got enough money to cover the bills, Emma's gone, the band is going great, and school is back to boring me every day as usual."

"So no more stressing right? No more upset, negative Nat?"

Nat laughed. "Nope; at least not as much as I was."

"Good, I'm glad. You deserve a break."

"You were right though."

"What do you mean?"

"You said everything will be okay in the end, and it was."

"Of course it was."

"And you know what else?" He asked, looking at her.

"What?"

"Finally, after everything that's happened this year, I'm happy. I'm not stressing. I know where I'm going in life. I know now that no matter what everything is going to turn out okay. And it's all because of you."

* * *

**A/N-I think all my endings are either bad, or cheesy. **

**Review please? **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
